Obey Thy Master
by LegacyofSamsara
Summary: AU. OOC. LightxL. Possible Mpreg. In an immoral society where humans are sold as slaves will L find a master? Love? or even death? WARNING there is one violent sex scene.
1. A Filthy Cage

In this world there were humans considered to be the lowest of the low. In fact they were so low that homeless people were viewed as nobility in comparison to them. These people were know as human slaves.

Degenerate people neither loved nor wanted by the families they were born into. Therefore, such individuals were sold to high-in corporations for a measly sum of money. Once a person was sold to a corporation they were no longer considered human beings. They became property of that corporations to be sold or leased as best seen fit for the business. Often these humans owned by corporations or human slaves, were sold to business men as house servants . However, if a human slave was found to be very attractive they would be sold to brothels and commence work as a prostitute.

Nevertheless, those dreadful statements barely scraped the surface. Human slaves were inferior beings treated not much better than trash. Their housing in the corporations were similar to that of a dog-pound and their rations were on the scarce side. So if a slave wasn't attractive enough to be sheltered into the much more pleasant life of a harlot and likewise wasn't hired under an elite business man, then they would undoubtedly live of the corporations lackluster living arrangements.

Among human slaves there is a high fatality rate. For those living under the corporation there was a great risk of starvation or any disease resulting from poor nutrition and hygiene. For those living in the brothel there was the slightly lower risk of sexual disease. The least likely risk was for those living under the house of a business tycoon, who were sometimes murdered by their 'masters'.

Although, the life of a human slave seemed impossible to endure there were those who lived to adulthood and ever fewer lived to ripe old age. However, it wasn't an impossible achievement.

Inside a small cell with cement walls and floors , with iron bars instead of a door , lay a springy mattress with ebony haired human slave sprawled on it. The slaves name was L and he was plainly dressed

in a long-sleeved white tee that and denim jeans, both of which were extremely baggy. His flesh was pale and untouched by the sun, which was most likely due to his windowless cage. His ebony tresses were as dark as a raven's feathers if not darker and his opalescent eyes were just as bleak.

His room was just a plain as his appearance. There was nothing other than the aforementioned mattress and a small hole in the corner for excrement. The cell held no lavish finery or any flamboyant decoration, in fact L was the most attractive item in the room. Not that he was deigned as much more than an eyesore. In fact that day, one of the corporation's officials had visited him to inform him of just how ugly he was and that if he wasn't soon taken in by some pitiable rich man that he would be put down. He was further told that he was very fortunate that the corporation had fed and sheltered him these many years after all the sponsors had looked upon him with disgust. He had never been viewed as attractive and his gangly figure had never been fit for strenuous labor. Therefore, he was nothing more than a useless mouth for the corporation to feed.

It was almost incomprehensive as to why the corporation had been his life support for as long as they had. When he was 10 he had been bought by the corporation and 17 years later he hadn't repaid a single penny. When the corporation had bought him they also held claim over his birth certificate. Therefore, after his death his existence would be untraceable. That was the way this corporation and others alike were never liable to charges of neglect, manslaughter, homicide, ect. Not that such charges could ever be brought against them, for in society human slaves were no longer human beings but merely assets .

As L began to ponder about his supposedly immanent death, he thought it ironic. Usually such a drastic action would not have to occur. Either a slave would be sold or would die before such a measure would require enforcement.

Suddenly, the sound of a door opening shrieked down the hallway lined with similar cages and occupants. The sound of footsteps and the whispering of many voices ensued.

" Quiet, you mongrels!" bellowed the gruff familiar voice of one of the companies attendants.

" It is a quite unpleasant that your previous stocks had nothing to meet my specifications, you know." came a smooth and foreign voice. L knew that an unrecognizable voice could only mean on thing that another sponsor was perusing the options. Most of the other imprisoned occupants were likely preening and trying to appear presentable to the new possible escape to this hell-hole. Nevertheless, L lazed carelessly about on his lumpy mattress. After all, no one had ever shown any interest in him and so he had refrained from humiliating himself like the others did .

" Ah! Sir, here is a new one. Isn't she lovely? She has already been requested by a local brothel, but if you wish her yours…" the attendant began.

" Indeed she is lovely. Yet, her eyes have an idiotic dullness to them." the strange voice remarked .

" Then this one."

" Has a crazed smile."

" How about this one?"

" Inches from death."

" Oh! Then this one surely."

" Is a brothel return with oral herpes."

Meanwhile, the pair of voices were growing ever closer to L's cell and the raven-haired slave had become slightly intrigued by the new sponsors snide comments. Part of him yearned to hear what insult would be launched at him and yet part of him dreaded the approached.

The worried face of the attendant appeared as he glanced into L's cage and looked even more worried.

" And what foul pet waits for me next?" the stranger's voice scoffed.

" Never mind this one , Sir. He is to be put down first this tomorrow morning."

" What a grotesque pile of flesh this one much be then…." started the foreign voice, but the jib never finished as an exceedingly handsome young man with auburn hair and sharp golden eyes appeared. This gorgeous being was dressed in a button up white shirt with khaki pants that flatteringly clung to his trim form.

L was momentarily taken in with the elegant man, who now stood before him silently scrutinizing. A few more tortuous moments passed and the young man never once took his eyes off of L. The dark haired slave felt his inside boil over at the intense attention he was receiving. Yet, he returned the others tentative gaze.

The silence between the two's staring contest was broken by the perplexed voice of the attendant.

" Sir, you need not gawk at his hideous face. There are far more pleasant creatures to beset your precious time with."

" Extract him from his bindings." the handsome man stated as he continued to glare at L.

" Sir?"

" Just do it!" he barked.

The attendant immediately procured a sizable iron key and inserted it into the lock on the cell's iron bars, which swung open loudly.

" Now bring him closer."

The attendant hurriedly met the command by roughly grabbing L and pushing him in the direction of the man. Once L was close enough the handsome fellow grabbed his pale chin. Those honey brown eyes moved back and forth as he studied the dark-haired slave. Suddenly a finger caressed the raven's pink lips . Yet, before he could enjoy the riveting sensation that it inspired, the handsome fellow prodded the two buds apart. His mouth underwent a meticulous inspection as each of his molars were examined and counted.

" He has all of his teeth and no cavities. Impressive." the young man remarked.

" Sir?"

" Tell me more about this particular slave."

" His name is L, Sir."

" L? What is his age?"

" 27"

" His ethnicity?"

" British."

" Any disabilities?"

" None we are aware of."

" His IQ?"

" 180"

" So he has good dental records, a strange name, he's older than me, a foreigner, possibly defective , and nearly my rival in intelligence?" the man inquired.

" umm…that is correct."

" Can he understand Japanese?" the man inquired. L silently laughed at the obvious question. The man knew he was intelligent and could easily deduce that he had been residing here for quite sometime. Therefore, it was highly unlikely that he would not be able to understand the local language.

" He even speaks it, Sir." the attendant replied.

" Good. L , I want you to undress." the man stated blankly as his auburn eyes met the onyx ones challengingly.

………………………………**...**

_**A/N**_

_**Yippy!! Another L and Light fan fiction. **_

_**Please Leave me some reviews to let me know what you think.**_

_**If you have any questions because something was confusing or what not then feel free to ask.**_

_**Otherwise, thanks for reading and I would love a review.**_

_**Sends you love. **_


	2. We Have a Deal

In this askew world L had crossed paths with plenty of distinct and nearly glamorous business men. However, he had never met a man like the one currently standing before him. This one was remarkably handsome and perceptive, but that was not where he strayed from the stereotypical industrious. Contrarily , such blasé and superficial qualifications did not strictly categorize the accomplished individual standing before him. L could not exactly discern the difference in this sponsor than the rest, but there was somehow something more to him. Nevertheless, L could not attribute the difference to anything in particular.

The attractive fellow stood before him with a mysterious glint in his eyes while demanding he remove his uncomely attire. Yet, L found himself transfixed. He somehow could not decipher the meaning of it all. A handsome, male sponsor was notoriously examining him, whereas far less attractive sponsors hadn't even deigned to glance his way. There was something entirely questionable about this situation. He wondered if this dashing fellow was a masochists of entirely new proportions. That improbable thought actually seemed to make sense. L had been called an eyesore on numerous occasions and if this man enjoyed pain then this all seemed fitting.

" L, kindly remove your clothes." the man re-prompted.

The raven stared dumbly at the good-looking , Asian man. For all of his intelligence, the dark-haired genius was uncertain of how to react. Exactly in what manner was he expected of execute the removal of his attire? Should he attempt to pull each stitch off in a slow, seductive manner or would it be more appropriate if he just snatched them off with complete disregard?

L looked perplexedly at the lovely man before him. Yet, before another word could transpire between them, the roaring voice of the attendant assaulted his ears.

" You insipid mutt!! Do as you are told." he screeched as his hand rose against the slave causing a loud smacking sound to reverberate against the concrete walls and echo across the dreary darkness of the room. Once the calloused hand drew away from the L's cheek a red mark marred the delicate, white tone of his flesh.

The sponsor's previously doe-brown eyes hardened with anger as he grabbed the attendant's offending hand." Do not raise your hand against him so rashly." he chided with noticeable loathing in his once smooth voice.

" I beg your pardon, Sir." responded the attendant desolately. The handsome man immediately released the attendant's arm and returned his attention to L. The ebony haired slave noted that any visage of animosity had dispersed and a hint of concern filled those translucent golden eyes.

" Shall we continue?" he murmured coaxingly.

L nodded and onyx eyes timidly lowered their gaze upon the floor. A procession of jerky movements followed as the raven divested any clothing particles. Once he had finished he stood shivering in the clammy sensations of own his own nakedness.

Serene golden orbs eyed L unabashedly, causing the slave to feign interest in the unappealing pile of clothes at his bare feet. Yet, as those pristine eyes drifted in every direction imaginable across the L's body, he found it impossible not to acknowledge the excess attention.

It was even harder to feign ignorance when the man moved closer and placed a hand on his limp member, which immediately perked up.

" Good. I was worried that you were either so far manifested in indifference that you were unresponsive or that you were impotent." the young man commented with a derisive chuckle.

Those large onyx eyes widened as he peered at the other male in apprehension. What exactly did he want?

Suddenly, the sponsor pulled away from him and turned his gaze to the attendant.

" Is he virginal?" the man questioned.

L felt himself heat up at the question. The heat trickled from his face down to his groin where an evident bulge began to form. The raven immediately turned away from both pairs of prying eyes so that his current 'condition' would not be noticed.

" Well, you do seem to possess an original idea of attractive." the attendant wryly commented.

" So in other words he is a virgin?" the man remarked.

" Yes, he is. However, you previously came to request a house servant not a sex-slave. It will cost extra if you wish to claim ownership of both his life and his body."

" Of course! Yet, you assume to much. I still have need of a house attendant, but as for him…how much would I be charged for a trial offer of his bedroom abilities."

" Well, any sexual encounter would require the ownership fee of the slaves body, which is 5 million alone. The fact that he is a virgin, means you have to also meet the fee for that privilege, which is 1 million."

" 6 million dollars?" the man inquired.

" Yes."

L gapped at the unbelievable conversation that was being conducted both about him right in front of him. The idea of having sex with this beautiful man was both ethereal and terrifying. Somehow, even to his own ears the price of six million dollars seemed outrageous. There was no way he was worth that. Certainly, he had been demonstrated the techniques of intercourse and seduction just like the any slave, but his aptitude at applying such skills was most likely lacking.

" That seems exceedingly high since you previously informed me that this same slave would be put-down tomorrow morning. Wouldn't that in fact bring the company a loss instead of a gain?" the handsome sponsor inquired.

" Light Yagami, you are obviously one of our shrewdest clientele and your words ring true. So, how does a fifty percent discount sound?" the attendant relented.

" It sounds like we have a deal." the auburn-haired male stated with a wide grin.

" Excellent, then he is yours for the night. After you sign the correct papers, we will send a chauffer to your car and have you both escorted to one of our companies finest love-hotels ."

The man nodded agreeably and turned his avid gaze upon the dark-haired slave. He then leaned so close that his soft lips pressed lightly against his ear.

" Get dressed."

" Yes, Master." L complied as he felt a tingle go down his spine from the utterance of those words

In the back of his mind there was a self-preserving voice telling him that this was dangerous. That this man could be a mass murder or some psychopath. Nonetheless, this possibly lethal stranger had gained ownership and complete control over his body for the night. There was no plausible way he would escape this a virgin, but maybe just maybe he wouldn't turn out to be another one of those gory cover-up murders where a slave was killed by their master.

………………………………**...**

**A/N**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews!**

**Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts. **

**Sends you love**


	3. Kisses in a Limo

Light had been brought to a more pleasant space in the building complex. He now stood in the CEO's lavishly decorated office, which looked like paradise compared to the dismal holding cells. That awful place where the slaves were kept disreguarded their health and had often been one Light's complaints. However, due to claims of insufficent funding the coporation never did anything about it.

The handsome man stood waiting for the paperwork, which would enter the room no sooner than the CEO. Light sighed and took a seat in one of the nearby leather chair. His golden eyes focused with intrigue upon his temporary pet. The attendant had adorned the raven-haired man with a leather collar and given Light a leash. There was something very suggestive running through the young man's mind as he contemplated this, but he quickly dismissed such thoughts. Light looked fondly at the leashed slave, which was currently crouching in an odd manner beside Light's chair and staring at the green carpet in contempt.

" L?" Light whispered.

The slave lifted his head and looked back at his master. There was something perplexing in those somber obsidian orbs. Some emotion Light couldn't quite put a label on.

" L, you weren't happy before, but now are you?" Light asked. The pale slave looked at him and placed his thumb to his pink lips thoughtfully.

" Master, I do not know if what I currently feel could be considered happiness." the owl-eyed man answered.

Light smiled at the honest response and playfully patted L on the head. The older man averted his gaze at the contact, causing the younger to be intrigued by such a reaction. But before Light could further experiment with L's response to his touches, a primly dressed woman with short black hair entered the room.

L watched as his master rose from his seat and bowed courteously . The woman blushed and waved her hand dissmissively.

" Light, you know that isn't necessary. We have been well acquainted with each other in the past." she smiled with a knowing look in her eyes. There was something in her expression as her attention settled on the young man that L didn't like. Although, he couldn't say what is was or why he didn't like it.

" Takada-san, I would much rather stick to business with you than the contents of our previous affairs." Light remarked with a visible blush on his slightly tanned cheeks.

" Alright, business is strictly business with you, Yagami-san. However, what exactly are your intentions with this slave? He isn't very attractive, and you have previously rejected so many more suitable ones."

" The others were too flawed." Light answered simply.

The woman moved to stand behind a desk piled with papers as she looked at the young man skeptically

" Well, I do not find this one much better. However, each patron is allowed his own choice no matter how questionable it may be. So this slave is yours for the night if you will sign here on this dotted line." she replied as she held up a paper and a pen.

Light moved toward the woman and took the pen and signed the paper.

" Thank you, Light, you may take L and leave." she stated.

" I will be seeing you around, Takada-san" he responded.

" Undoudtedly, you will. Most likely for me to get any earful on the mistreatments of my pitiable slaves. " she remarked.

" Indeed." Light laughed while he ushered L through a pair of large glass doors as they departed from the CEO's office. The duo then made their way outside the building and into a black stretch limo

A man dressed in a dark tailored suit came dashing out the corporations front door and hopped into the drivers seat. Not long afterward, the vehicle started up and the journey through streets bustling with both cars and people.

When the limo passed a playground, L gapped in awe at the children scurrying merrily about as they enteracted in various games . The slave began to recall his days as a child. Days long passed when he was a child like any other child and not some human reject sold into slavery. He too had once played on such frivolous contraptions such as junglejims, merry-go-rounds, teetertotters, and swingsets. But those days had long passed and he was no longer considered a child or even a human. He was a slave, and nothing more.

" L?" the handsome man's smooth voice rung out as he called the raven's name.

L turned to look at his master questioningly and felt himself melt beneath the heated look in those auburn eyes. The way the man was looking at him sent a tremulous feeling throughout his body. Those milky brown orbs were gazing at him so intensely that L felt the man might look right through him.

" L, come here." the man commanded. L did as he was told and quickly scurried over to his master's side.

He began to comfortably nestle himself beside his master as he took in the younger male's body heat. However, he hadn't been expecting the pair of arms the wrapped around him or the face that fondly nuzzled into his feathery black tendrils of hair.

" L, I don't know why, but there's something about you that I like." the handsome man stated. L didn't reply to this because he felt unsure of his words. He had never considered himself very likable. Furthermore, he had never expected such an attractive person to say he 'liked' him. L felt a soft caress go across his cheek before a hand grabbed his chin and lifted his face. Onyx eyes met with the intense gaze of golden ones and a scarlet blush enraptured the older males face.

" I've never wanted another man before, L." Light stated huskily. The slave suddenly noticed there was a glint of fierce desire gleaming in those soft brown eyes.

" Master?" L whispered. However, his master didn't respond with words, but instead with a deliberate course of action. A rosy pair of lips came crashing down on L's and he felt his body grow rigid. He daren't push his master away, but he likewise was uncertain of how to respond to this. A damp instrument began to ran across L's lips, and he slowly realized it was the other man's tongue. The raven parted his lips to accept the proferred intrusion. Light's tongue began roving wildly about in L's mouth as he searched the moist cavern adamently. Soon the other's tongue joined his and the sensation of muscle on muscle tantalized the younger man. Light groaned into L's mouth and the sound sent a wave of heat into L's abdomen. L moved to situate himself on his master's lap and wrapped his arms around the other's neck.

Something hard pressed against L's bottom as he situated himself on his owners lap. The slave's curiousity got the best of him and he broke the kiss to look down and find out what the offending object was. To his own shock he discovered that his master had obtained a hard on from his ministrations. L eyed the man's groin in disbelief and without thinking he reached down to touch the bulge in the other's pant's. Light swatted his hand away and L looked up at the young man questioningly. There was a wicked smile playing at the handsome man's lips.

" A bit eager aren't we?" his master asked. L gulped and opened his mouth to respond, but before he could he found that his mouth had been re-captured. His master's hands moved to his shoulders. The younger man pushed him down onto the seat of the car so that L's back was pressed full on against the car seat and Light lay on top of him. His master's lips moved in an undulating motion on his as his hips rocked into L's. L wrapped his legs around Light's waist so that his master could gain better access as he ground their groins together. Suddenly, Light stopped kissing him and moved so that his mouth pressed against the outer shell of L's ear. The dark-haired slave could hear his master arousal laden pants as the young man breathed huskily into his ear.

" Master, please do not burden your body too much." L warned as he frantically began to place touches across his owner's skin.

Light smiled and began dragging his tongue across the sensitive flesh on L's ear, earning himself a heady moan.

" I want you, L. God, do I want you." the handsome man groaned as he began bucking his hips harder into the slave below. L blushed at those impassioned words and found himself thrusting upward to meet the other's needy movements. The friction these movements were causing was driving both the master and his slave wild. However, their foreplay was quickly interupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Both men looked up to find the chauffer's scarlet face turned and looking at them.

" We are here." the man stated.

As those words rung out in L's ears he knew exactly what they meant for him. They had arrived at the love-hotel and his horny master would surly rush him into some expensive suite and ravish his aching body until the night was through.

**A/N**

**Leave a review, please!!**

**Chapter 3 done. **

**However, it appears that I have some questions to answer.**

**1. The setting is modern day Japan.**

**2. L's IQ was 180 when he was first imprisoned, because that is when they had to run a bunch of tests on him for client safety. **

**3. The reason L's intelligence was never apprceiated by the other sponsors was because none of them paid him the time of day. They thought him to unattractive to bother with. Therefore, no one bothered to ask further questions about the raven-haired male.**

**4. Light is not Kira in this story. It is an Alternate Universe where Kira does not exist and neither does the great detective L. All you have are Light Yagami and L Lawliet.**

**5. In this story Light is still a pretty moralistic guy. That was first demonstrated when the attendant rose his hand against L and Light rebuked him. However, in this society human slavery is a very common thing and is viewed as perfectly acceptable. The young business man Light does not know of the more unpleasant sides to human slavery, because whenever a human slave is murdered by its master the corporations often have such information swept under a rug. **

**6. As for the mentioned possibility of Mpreg, that is an idea to extend the story. I may or may not add that feature and if I do it is likely to be posted separetly as a sequel. **

**7. Light is Seme is this story**

**If there are any more questions, feel free to ask.**


	4. Remarkable

As L perched on a red leather sofa in some high-class suite, he felt his stomach tie in knots. A one night lease, could only entail one thing and after those passionate kisses he highly doubted the man wanted his assistance in trimming hedges or dusting ceiling fans. However, L had never entertained the idea that he was attractive enough to be bought for a one night experience. He had often heard of this happening to other slaves, but he never dreamed this would happen to him.

Across from him stood his temporary master, a divinely handsome brunette, who was currently sipping a cup of coffee. Golden-brown tresses lightly hung above amber eyes to accent the hues. Those enticingly sexy eyes were peering at him over the rim of the cup. Certainly, the wanton gaze in the young man's eyes was what was called a 'come-hither' look. L's stomach flip-flopped and he absentmindedly licked his pale, pink lips.

Raito absently noticed the raven's sensual reaction. He cast the cup carelessly aside into a nearby trash can and turned to flash L a knowing smile

" Are you attracted to me, L?" he inquired a snide smirk playing at those supple , velvet lips.

A barely visible tinge of pink shone on the raven's face as he stared openly at the younger man, but otherwise did not reply.

" I do not entertain the thought of being rejected by a mere slave." Light whispered. " Even if you are intelligent."

Those onyx eyes never shifted their gaze as he watched Light move gracefully forward to stop right in front of him.

" I asked you a question, L." the man hissed as he pushed the slave backward into the couch cushions. A pair of moist lips pressed against an alabaster skin and Light commenced to smear kisses across L's pallid neck. L exhaled a muffled sound of pleasure, which only encouraged the other male even more. Soon the dark-haired slave was enraptured in the titillating sensations of velvety buds parting to caress him with hot pants.

" Master, is , indeed, very alluring." L mumbled into a thick patch of golden tresses. Light ceased his breathy kisses and looked into L's deep, dark eyes. He could discern an ember of passion lurking deep within those murky orbs. Nevertheless, he would soon make that flame blaze through every fiber of the raven until those delicious pallid lips could not help but cry out his name.

" L…" Light whispered huskily into the other's ear.

"Yes, master?" the pale man inquired.

" Your beauty is ethereal and extraordinary." Light murmured against those lips as he placed a chaste kiss on the tender buds.

Opalescent orbs widened even further as he looked into those milky brown eyes.

" Your lips are so soft." Light whispered as he placed his index finger upon the mentioned part. " Your skin so smooth." stated a velvet pair of lips that descended onto pale skin moving in beeline across the his face.

L began to mewl at the sweet, moist sensations that traced from his jaw line to his collar bone. His body was reacting to the handsome man's ministrations and his mind mocked him for the weakness. Yet, those hands that were now nestled in his unruly black locks and those lips that nibbled upon his throat were so persuasive. He couldn't help but react and so the raven watched as his own arms acted on their own volatile will and wrapped around the other male to draw him into a needy embrace. He heard whimpers spill from his own mouth and pierce the night as he wordlessly begged the brunette for more. Yet, all the while he couldn't believe his own body's eagerness. for something so incredibly new and mysterious. L had never known a doting touch or a lover's kiss before. He had never seen the heated look in another's eyes as they gazed at him hungering for things he barely knew how to give. L knew not of the emotions entangled in this dance where two bodies melded into each other. L only knew the basics. He had been given the basics on how to complete the ritual of sex. He knew the riddles of what went where and who did what, but what else lay hidden in this path before him he was uncertain. Yet, as Light's deft fingers began unbuttoning his baggy jeans, he found himself dashing with wild abandon toward the unknown

………………………………...

Morning rays came streaming in through a nearby window and alighted upon L's face. Onyx eyes slowly opened and he made to shade his eyes with his hand. He now lay entangled in a bunch of sheets that smelled strictly of lotion and sex. His bottom was sore and his body felt oddly satisfied. Last night he had lost his virginity to the breathtakingly stunning Light Yagami, a wealthy businessman and a well-to -do sponsor of the corporation that owned him.

And , yet, all L could establish about the sex that had occurred between them was a mere word that fell short of the wonder Light Yagami had performed. " Remarkable."

L shyly began to move his hand to the other males side of the bed. The 'remarkable' course of actions that had occurred the night before left the raven longing to touch the man who had taken him. When his fingers came across nothing more than an empty, cold space, L rolled over to find bed unoccupied sheets the man instead of the man that should be laying next to him.

The raven could not understand the twinge of ache that surfaced in his heart. He simply knew that it hurt and that Light was to blame. His master was gone and he should have known come morning the man would not be there. Light had bought him for only one night. Light had been his master for one night. One dreadful night and now his world felt shattered.

Yet, to be honest the night had not been dreadful in the least. Light's bedroom skills had been well…." Remarkable."

………………………………...

_Silken lips kissed L's mouth hungrily as impressive fingers fiddled with his zipper. Meanwhile, Light's other hand moved eagerly across his covered torso and L could still feel the warmth through the greedy material. Once the pants were removed Light's golden orbs appraised the wiry, unblemished and bower-clad limbs that had been hidden by the unsightly huge pants. Light's fingers traced over the smooth sinews and contours of L's calves and legs before they jutted upward to make tingling circles along the innermost parts of L's thighs. L sigh and felt his heart begin to race in anticipation for Light's touches to raise even higher. However, Light teasingly yanked his hand away to cup both sides of L's face as he claimed the raven's lips with his own. _

_L clung tightly to the brunette as if it were essential that their forms be meshed together. As if he were to let go of the beautiful man so voraciously wooing him then he may dissipate altogether. Yet, it mattered not how unlikely it was that Light had the superpower of invisibility because L refused to let the other disappear. After-all, This man wanted him and this man was gorgeous. No one had ever wanted him before, especially not anyone so seemingly flawless. _

_Suddenly, amidst the entourage or ravishing lip service, a pair of strong arms lifted L from his place on the couch and before he knew it he was thrown onto a large bed with luxurious red satin sheets. Light shortly joined him on the bed and clambered astride the raven. _

_As the brunette straddled L's waist and began grinding his groin into him, seductive mewling noises slipped passed the pale man's trembling lips. The erotic noises merely enticed Light further as he increased the rhythm and velocity of his every thrust. Yet, every movement elicited a maddening friction that succeeded in driving L's perfectly logical brain senseless. _

_Those obsidian eyes glanced coyly up at the man riding him and noticed a particularly feral glint in those deep amber orbs. _

" _M-master?" L murmured._

" _Shhh, L" Light replied with an impish grin. _

_The brunette's deft fingers began tugging the bottom of his loose-fitting white shirt and L obediently lifted his arms so that the article could easily slip over his head. Light unabashedly ogled the other's toned chest and torso. The baggy top truly belied the fit form that was in no way sickeningly slender underneath. L's body was subtly accented with muscles in just the right places and was perfectly unmarred by any noticeable scars or other blemishes._

A satisfied smirk dawned on Light's face as he seized L's lips in another sweltering kiss that foretold of all the passion looming ahead of them both. 

_Passion that was clearly evident to both parties when Light's continued to press his hardened arousal into the slave sighing beneath him. The auburn-haired man, suddenly, grabbed L's hand and placed it on the tent formed in the crotch of his jeans. L glanced shyly at Light uncertain of what the other man wanted and expected him to do._

" _The necessary parts must be extracted from clothing to perform sexual expeditions." Light commented snidely. _

_L took the hint and began undoing Light's zipper and as he removed the 'necessary part' from its previous confines he felt all the heat in his groin drop to his knees, which felt shaky. Surely, it was physically impossible to fit something of that colossal size into the particularly small orifice at the center of his bum. _

_The other man noted the recent bout of worry that was painstakingly etched across L's countenance . _

_Light hurriedly removed any remaining vestiges of clothing that enshrouded their forms and planted himself comfortably between the slaves up-bent legs. Light's hands abruptly ensnared his fingers in the black feathery strands of L's hair as he jerked the slaves face forward so that he was seated in an upright position with his face lingering closely to the other's._

_Light placed a peck on the side of the pale man's mouth before he muttered:_

" _I suggest you suck my cock before penetration unless you want to be taken dry."_

_L gazed stoically at the vicious snarl tainting his master's luscious mouth, before he nodded and crouched forward to place his head between other's legs. Light felt his insides boil at the sweeping sensation of the raven's black mane trailing down his abdomen and stopping to burden his hardened shaft with the weight of heated pants. _

_L's wet tongue slipped from between his lips and began to caress Light's hardened shaft to pause at the engorged tip and lap curiously at the slit. Light groaned at the pleasure that ensconced him through L's oral ministrations. The raven proceeded to move his tongue along the underside of Light length then return to swirl around the head before capturing the pulsing length in the wet, hot expanse of his mouth. _

_He bobbed his head experimentally attempting to take Light's cock deeper into his mouth, but the action gauged his gag-reflexes and so he settled to covering the rest of the length with his hand as he suckled Light's erections. He continued to bob his head back and forth imitating the motions of sex with his mouth and because of the frantic groans that escaped Light, L deduced that the other enjoyed his actions. _

_Soon a firm hand tugged at the raven's shoulder alerting him to the fact that Light wished for him to stop. Although, L did as the other wished he could not find any logic behind the other's actions if he enjoyed it._

_However, as a pair of fingers prodded into his unsuspecting entrance he realized exactly why Light had commanded him to stop. Light wanted to go all the way and wouldn't be satisfied if he received complete gratification through fellatio. _

_As the two fingers moved inside him stretching and prying him open to make way for a much larger instrument that would soon be encased there. L winced in pain as a third digit was added and all three began scissoring inside him forcing his portal to spread itself to welcome Light's cock, which was currently coated in saliva and being positioned at his orifice. _

_When Light felt that he had prepared the slave's opening enough he removed his fingers and brought L's thighs over his shoulders as he aimed his dick for the tight ring of muscle. He bucked forward and succeeded in penetrating the boy with just the tip of his length. _

" _AHHH!" L screamed from the pain that shot through him as Light pried into his intimate portal. A burning sensation settled in his back as he felt his insides tare from Light's intrusion._

_Light pushed forward achieving the accomplishment of burying his length half-way into the raven's tight, hot cavern and earning himself another agonized howl. Light moaned as he felt the boy's muscles clamp down on him tightly. He knew if the other male didn't relax that the pain would only continue, however, he didn't bother to inform the other male of this as he continued plunging his length even deeper into that amazingly tight cavern_

_Sobs began to issue from the raven beneath Light, who looked down to see a pair of tear-filled black orbs and pearly teeth biting down on bloody lips to stifle another scream as Light pulled completely out to plunge back in. Smooth lips pressed against the corners of those shimmering orbs._

" _Relax, L." Light coaxed as he grabbed the pliant legs rapped submissively around his waist and pulled them taunt to further spread the man below him. _

_L became somewhat calmer and began to watch the man indifferently that was thrusting into him and delivering him misery. However, his impassiveness vanished when Light moved forward inside him and hit a bundle of nerves that caused his to see stars. L began to writhe wantonly beneath the brunette and Light taking notice of the change began pounding into that same spot over and over as he hit L's pleasure centre. Soon the raven began bucking forward to meet Light's every thrust. Their harmonious movement's bringing them ever closer to the finish the boy sought to achieve. _

" _Oh,gods, L, say my name!" Light commanded._

" _Unhh…L-Light-sama!" L moaned._

" _Again, L" Light said as he thrust forward into the raven._

" _P-please…L-Lii-ght-sama…" L huffed breathily._

" _L?"_

"_P-please…let me cum." he whined._

_Light smiled and to show the slave how willing he was to allow him his pleasure, he began stroking the pre-cum dripping length . _

" _Hah…ngh…agh!" L panted as his nectar spurted against Light's buff stomach and his own. As L came, his insides clamped tightly down on Light's enclosed Length and forced him over the edge simultaneously with L. _

_Afterward, Light had allowed L too cuddle with him and so the raven and snuggled warmly against his master and fell asleep contentedly as the brunette played with his ebony tresses and whispered sweet-nothings into his ear._

………………………………...

As L lay in the empty bed he realized just how true the term 'sweet-nothings' was. Since the sex truly had been sweet, but in the end it seemed to have meant nothing , because Light was gone when L awoke.

The realization was hurtful , but L could not decide which pain prevailed. Was it the aching in his heart or his aching ass?

**A/N**

**XD**

**Leave me a review, please.**

**Sends you love**


	5. Hunger

Once again L found his common dwelling place was an pitifully small holding cell that reeked of human excrement. The air was as gloomy as ever and the grey, doleful cement walls appeared even more dismal after L had experienced a few fleeting hours of freedom from this barricade. The pair of iron bars that lingered before him reminded him of that he was nothing more than a trapped animal in a cage. This room was the same barrier that had always held him, and forced him to except that he was nothing more than a miscreant even among slaves. After all, most slaves had lived under a master at least once. Unlike, L, who had merely escaped his rancid confinement for a passing night. Still, he doubted many slaves had known a master as lovely as he had for his few sparing hours of sexual subservience.

The sensations of smooth lips tracing his neck and warm breaths echoing nearly soundlessly in his ear. The recollection of intimate touches by deft hands and sweltering glances from a pair of lust-bidden amber orbs. All these memories and the feelings they evoked were trifling treasures. Things that meant something or should mean something, but didn't mean anything because they couldn't mean anything. L knew he could never love that handsome man for various reasons and that aesthetically blessed man would most certainly never feel anything remote of affection towards a specimen like him. L wasn't naïve, he knew the younger male's tender words and flattery had amounted to nothing.

Thus, as months proceeded after L's return and quickly drew toward a year, the raven-haired slave found that his one-night earnings would no longer suffice for his continued presence. None of the new sponsors spared him more than a glance and thus the company's generous interest in his life began to diminish. L was alerted to this fact on the day one of the attendants appeared at his cell not with food or drink but with a large key and no sponsor. He was immediately moved into an empty cell at the end of the hallway and in the following days was left completely unattended.

He would often hear a door open in the distance and the pitter-patter of footsteps as sponsors were shown prospective slaves and when the other slaves were fed . Yet, never once did anyone pass his cell. No food was brought to him and neither was any sponsor allowed to look upon him. He knew very well that any hope the company members had held of him being bought had vanished and therefore they had ceased in the attempt completely. He had been abandoned. Left alone in the darker, filthier cages in the deepest recess of the cell-lined hallway. There was no doubt in the raven's mind that he had been left here to die. Yet, he could not understand why he had not simply been injected with the lethal substance often used to 'put down' a slave.

However, the pale slave got his answer just a few days later.

L was unsure of the hour, but he surmised it was late into the night and passed the company's open hours since all the other distant occupants in the holding cells had quieted and there hadn't been a sponsor in a while. Yet, L distinctly heard the sound of oncoming footsteps that for once did not stop short of his cell. A plump attendant appeared before him and eyed him through the cell-bars. It was same male attendant that had introduced him to Light Yagami. A snarl spread deviously across the man's thin lips.

" I bet you you've been wondering where you foods gone, right?" he asked smugly.

L just eyed the man with passive disinterest.

" Feigning carelessness or is the lack of nutrients already getting to you?" he asked.

However, L didn't even bother to reply. He merely glared at the plump man standing pompously before him.

" You know this is only because the CEO loathes your very existence." he stated.

" What do you mean?" L inquired suddenly far more interested in what the fellow had to say.

" Takada-san, wants your death to be all the more slow and painful because of your night with that rich Yagami man. She's been overtly infatuated with him for a long time; thus she begrudged you the moment he signed those papers. In fact, the when committee of supervisors suggested some other less appealing slaves be 'put down' Takada-san insisted that you specifically not be injected but left to rot in some cell. She's the boss so of course it was approved heartily."

L just blinked once as the whole meaning behind his suffering was clarified. He was going to die slowly and painfully as his body fed off of itself striving to obtain some nutrients all because a woman's deranged jealousy. As L assessed this he realized he wished he would rather have died when he had first been presented with the option. If he had died back then instead of being rescued by Light, he would never have faced this new torturous concept of dieing. It had already been several long hunger-filled days since the last time he had been fed even the most meager portions. It also didn't help that he was verging of dehydration. His thirsts had only been slightly quenched by the liquids that drizzled in from the cracks in the ceiling. However, because of the dreadful tang that polluted the water's taste, L felt certain that whatever this liquid was it wasn't natural water.

Later, when L looked up he noticed that the attendant had gone. Not that his presence would be missed. No, even if L was going mad from lack of human contact he doubted he would be capable of appreciating the other's presence. None of the attendants had ever been kind or even pleasant toward him in any manner; however, that attendant had specifically been the rudest of them all. Even now as death lingered like a gray cloud upon his horizon, the man had come simply to gloat in his anguish and inform him of the miserable facts behind his misfortune.

Day after dreary day passed by and was like another sand in the hour glass that was quickly counting down to his death.

His strength was beginning to fail him and his stomach had ceased to growl in pleas for sustenance. The noise of hunger had entirely dissipated and been replaced by ever present hunger pains that grew stronger every day. It took far too much strength to stand, L settled for turning his head to catch any droplet of water that may fall from the ceiling. Yet, these feeble attempts could not prevail over the dehydration that ensconced the raven-haired slave.

Soon L was ensnared in a state of delirium and there were several occurrences where he ascertained the sounds of voices; yet most of the words sounded like incoherent ramblings.

Once he had heard a familiar voice filtrate his ears; however, when he looked about his blurred vision could barely distinguish the nearby form.

" You still live!" the voice scoffed.

L didn't dare to reply because it would take stamina he didn't have.

However, the antagonizing voice could still be heard . L thought, surely, he was the one being spoken to, but whatever words had been addressed to him were lost.

Suddenly, another voice broke the air. Words were spoken, but not understood . The other voice was familiar and far more comforting to hear than the other's had been.

Then he heard that more amiable voice clearly call out his name.

" L?" it cried.

Yet, L didn't answer. He couldn't find the will to mumble a single word. His stomach ached, his throat burned, his mind was barely working since it had nothing to run off of. His eyesight was failing him and his hearing was even questionable.

" L?" the voice screeched aloud again.

There was the sound of keys and a bar-door swinging ajar on creaky hinges . A form lingered above him.

L felt a sudden fear rise inside him. Was this person going to harm him. Was he about to be bludgeoned to death because of his resilience even now. He didn't want to cross the precipice of death, there was still life left in him. Would he be buried alive? So many frantic thoughts ensued, but he had will to defend himself. As his worry continued to bubble over he managed to lift his hand over his face to ward off any blow to his head. Yet, a lengthy moment passed and no hand dared attack him. Instead, a pair of fingers raveled around his wrist and pried away his defending arm.

" I won't hurt." the voice whispered.

L strained his large, black eyes to see just who was offering such quaint promises and was shocked to see a pair of shimmering amber eyes and handsome, masculine features looming over him. He recognized this face immediately, for it was far more lovely than any other he had ever seen.

" Light…?" L mumbled softly.

………………………………_..._

**A/N**

**Yes, I could have made it longer but I felt that was a good stopping point. **

**Sorry, for the incredibly intense cliff-hanger**

**However, you **_so_** thought I was going to let L die without ever seeing Light again, didn't you?**

**Hm, lets see if the poor raven is going to survive now that Light has come to his rescue once again. **

**Hope you liked the update. **

**I apologize for any typos. I made a really silly one last chapter. **

**Oh, and about the M-preg, thing. I'm putting a poll on my page so you should go vote if it matters to you.**

**Please, leave a review.**

**Sends you love.**


	6. The Scheme Uncoils

_**NOTE: **__This chapter occurs just before last chapter. Its what Light was up to and links up to last chapter in the end. _

_**Obey Thy Master**_

_LegacyofSamsara_

Light Yagami was a well known and elite business man that was just as persuasive as he was good-looking. He was one of Japan's most sought after bachelors, by both men and women alike However, beauty wasn't the only charm Light was privileged to. He had a stunning intellect and was strikingly charismatic. There were countless qualities that made the young aristocrat alluring.

Most companies and foundations felt an unnerving fear at the mere mention of his name. He was cunning and crafty and stopped at nothing to get what he wanted. He even had contacts in the underground society. Light Yagami was an amazing ally, but a formidable foe. Not many had ever risen against him in intentional opposition and any who had previously done so ended up bankrupt. He had his way around things, he always found a loop-hole to the rules. Some would say he was even the exception to the rules. His connections , his shrewd intelligence, and his wealth were all facets in his conquest that nearly monopolized the entirety of Japan's business.

Takada-san knew so very much about the lovely, business tycoon. She even knew that if she threatened him that she would be putting her income in dangerous waters, fortunately she meddled in a field of professionalism that the youthful industrialist had never deeply ventured into. One of the few corporations the Yagami had never attempted to siege under his corporate regime was the slave industry.

He had often wandered into her doors looking for workers to keep up his yard or one of his extravagant mansions, but never had he lowered himself into buying a slave for more personal purposes. Well, that was until that dreadful day nearly a year ago when he signed the contract on that dreadful monstrosity called L. The slave was sickly looking and had such dingy, unruly black hair, and his eyes were big and black like a cockroaches. Oh, but when she had seen the look Light set upon L, she had felt like squashing the slave like a bug.

She had hated that misfit ever since that day. That filthy mongrel had known the nightly pleasures of the only man that had ever chilled the ice around her heart. Light was the only man that had ever made her feel alive. She had loved him, been smitten by his exquisite persona when he was merely a teenager in his freshman year of college. She adored him long before he became successful and he knew this. Yet, it had never worked between Light and her. They dated in college, even got engaged, but he one day sadly informed her that his feelings toward her weren't strong enough for marriage. Since then, she had felt bitter for her loss and her inadequacy. Yet, she felt that no other could fit the role she had always desired.

She knew Light's one flaw. However, it was a flaw that she could never use against the man, not that she would play underhandedly against the one she loved unless it meant that she could obtain his love. Light Yagami had commitment issues. He had never sustained a serious relationship before or after her, but he had always shirked away from lifelong ties such as marriage. It had been no easy feat to get the man to propose, but he still eventually ended the agreement. That's just how she supposed Light was. He viewed everything as a business deal, so upon the termination of their engagement he had bowed out civilly and permitted her to keep the rock of a diamond he deigned as an engagement ring as if it had been some lofty form of collateral.

Yet, she kept it in remembrance of the transitory romance she once had shared with the man of her dreams.

On the day Light barged into her office spewing some courtesy apology for his abrupt appearance , she had been wearing the old ring. It shimmered in the lighting and caught the other's attention. She saw him eyeing and knew he was calculating how it would affect whatever business proposal he was about to suggest. She merely smiled and settled her hand on lap where it could be obstructed from Light's view due to her large cherry-wood desk.

" Yes, Light?" she asked with a knowing smile as she batted her lashes.

" Takada-san…" he began

" Always with the professionalism."

" I am business man, Takada-san, and am here for no purpose other than a business transaction. So the honorific is appropriate." he commented almost chidingly.

" I understand….Light-san. So how may I be of service." she asked.

" I simply want to know who L was sold to." he announced.

Takada's mouth dropped and she eyed Light with evident distaste for the subject he had broached.

" What leads you to believe that anyone else would waste their money on that creature?" she questioned icily.

" Do not act impudently, Takada-san. I have spies amongst your other clientele. While I was away to the Americas discussing business , I periodically had others check in to see if there was still a slave of L's description among the holding cells. Just shy of two weeks ago I was informed that a slave of that particular description was amiss in your corporation. So I'll ask again, who bought L?" he asserted.

As she looked into his smoldering amber eyes she noticed there was a blatant fire burning deep inside them. Yet, she knew this flame was nothing akin to a fairy passion , but more along the lines of enragement. She daren't test the other further and dropped her brittle pretenses .

" It was because he wasn't bought by anyone that he was causing the company a loss in profit. So he was put down.". She stated.

Light glared at her and clenched his fists before slamming his hands atop the flat surface of her desk and causing paper work to flutter through the air.

" I hope for your sake that isn't true." he mumbled.

" Why would I lie." she retorted.

" If you aren't lying then I want proof." he retaliated.

She gaped at him because of his morbid request that drew a certain fear about her since last she had been informed L was still struggling for his life. What a pesky and persistent vermin he was. Another example of his roach-like attributes.

" You know slaves do not receive normal burial rights." she simply answered .

" I don't care what mangled shape his cadaver is in, but I insist to see it before I will relent." he declared.

" Cadaver? You think we would permit any of his possibly diseased body to be used by medical students or his organs donated? We do have a duty to the public's health, you know." she quipped.

" I haven't time for your snide comments, Takada-san. If you haven't buried him and you haven't donated his body to science then I am to assume he was cremated." Light surmised aloud.

_Now's my escape _she thought.

" Yes, after we injected him we had him cremated." she affirmed.

" That's fine." Light remarked with a smug smile

" It is?" she asked not liking his tone or the manner in which he withdrew so quickly.

" Yes, because if he was cremated then I demand to see both his tracking chip, which is placed in every slave with a designated code and removed upon their death, as well as, the notarized documents that include both his identity and his personal code. After all, the papers are filed away up to five years postmortem. " he clarified.

Takada felt her heart sink into her stomach. Of course, Light would have another plan. He never gave up especially not so easily.

" If I allow you to see L's remains, will you leave me unless it is be reunited in our own romantic endeavors." she questioned.

" I assure you, Takada-san, once L or evidence of his death has been deposited into my complete ownership I will never hassle myself with appearing before you ever again." he clarified sternly.

Takada sighed heavily and knew this was her only chance to retreat with a smidgen of pride. He had outwitted her, but it was to be expected. He did have the IQ of a genius , after all.

" Fine."

" Well?" he inquired

" Go into the deeper labyrinths of cells. That is all I shall say." she clarified.

With those last words Light quickly dismissed himself and headed for the elevator. He rode it downward into the subterranean depths of the building where the passage that was lined with barred doors that imprisoned numerous slaves . He ambled hurriedly down the cemented hallway and cast fleeting glances at the caged occupants. However, whatever attempts they made to hold his attention were all futile for he merely wanted to see one face in particular. Their weepy eyes meant nothing to him for only pair of eyes that meant anything to him in these barren chambers was a beautiful pair of large, obsidians . He wouldn't relent until he at least glimpsed L. He knew L wasn't dead, he could feel it in his very own bones. He just couldn't believe it and he knew better than to trust Takada.

Soon he found himself running passed empty cells that were void of any occupant other than vermin. The main walkway began to twist and wind, and the scent of something horrifying similar to rotting flesh and disease filled his nostrils. Yet, he was not one to give up so easily, so he covered his mouth with his hand and pushed himself forward. However, it was long before he heard someone's voice a little further ahead of him. Soon he found himself staring at the backside of the plump, hefty attendant that had accompanied him on his previous visit.

" Your still alive!" Light heard the man say with a tone of bewilderment.

At those words the brunette felt his heartbeat quicken. Could this 'you' the attendant had been addressing be L. Was the pale slave that he missed and longed for during his tedious business expeditions overseas actually still alive just as he had foolishly been want to believe.

Light edged slowly forward and pressed his hand upon the man's shoulder. The attendant immediately turned around and a dawning look of terror filled his beady blue eyes.

" Yagami-san, this is surely no place for a man of your impeccable presence to be." he stated.

" I believe I am within my rights to look upon the stock." Light commented.

" Indeed, you are but there is nothing to see here, Yagami-san."

" I believe there is." Light remarked as he pushed the man aside and looked into the next cell. However, as his amber orbs gleaned the lamentable sight just beyond the cold, iron bars, Light felt his throat constrict. There, before him in filth covered rags was L's sickly pale and malnourished body. His ribs jutted like blades from beneath his skin and his eyes were large and glazed with a delusional stupor. His form trembled on the floor but otherwise remained motionless. L looked to be upon the verge of death and such a possibility terrified Light for a reason he wasn't truly certain of.

" L?" Light called. Yet, the raven appeared oblivious to his own name

" L?" he screeched even louder as he snatched the keys from the stupefied attendant and unlocked the door. He dashed forward to L's side and pulled aside the raven's hand which had been lifted to shield his face from an assault .

" I wont hurt you." Light whispered as he leaned over the wan male.

Those opalescent orbs finally settled their gaze on him and those pale, pink buds weakly uttered his name. Hearing the other address him without any honorific caused Light to fill with a hunger he had not been able to eradicate since he set his sights on the older man. Driven by some fierce passion, Light flung himself forward in a movement that was akin to the symbolization of careless abandon and captured the frail raven's lips with his own. The kiss was entirely one-sided as the other lay almost lifelessly on the stone floor. Light deepened the kiss but instantly regretted it once he was confronted with the incredibly bitter taste that lingered in L's mouth. The taste was sickening acrid and utterly foul. He withdrew his mouth from L's and spat until the flavor was gone.

Light scooped the barely conscious slave into his arms and scurried down the lengthy hallway. The attendant seemed to snap out his daze at this and chased after the auburn-haired business man.

" Yagami-san, that is property of this corporation you can not just run away it. " he yelled after the businessman, who intently ignored him.

Once Light surfaced from the hallway and walked into the elevator the attendant rushed forward and threw himself between the closing mechanical doors.

Light pushed a button and looked at the man curiously.

" This is stealing!" the man shouted outraged.

" How presumptive! Join me and you shall see I have no such villainous intentions." he replied as he once again hit another button and the door once again attempted to close.

The attendant gave Light a questioning look before he reluctantly stepping inside the elevator.

When the contraption stopped it opened it doors several floors higher. Light stepped out and headed in the unmistakable direction of Takada office. He barged in without a second thought of courtesy and met Takada's indigent gaze without a flinch. The attendant lingered cognizant in the doorway. Not daring to invade the sanctum of his bosses office.

" Give me this slave or I will report you." he threatened.

Takada glanced at the bony mess of spiky black locks in Light's arms and smiled wickedly.

" What will they charge me with? Mistreatment of slaves?" she scoffed and then laughed venomously.

" Fraud. You deceived numerous clients by hiding one of their options and you deceived me by saying he was dead. Also, your building isn't up to par. The holding cells are infested with rats and other vermin and there is sewage leaks in some of the deeper cells. The one for instance that you left L in to die." he resounded.

" Those charges won't hold up in court." she laughed.

" They will if I am backing them" he argued with slightly evident annoyance.

Takada gave him an assessing look and suddenly dawned a more somber mien.

" You may have his wretched papers and any proof of his meaningless existence . He will be yours entirely if you simply agree to never bring rise to such accusations against me or my company publicly to anyone or anything. " she admonished through a pair of gritted pearly teeth.

Light nodded and edged his way passed the attendant and was soon gone from the building entirely. His limo was waiting for him nearby and once inside he directed his chauffer to take them to the nearest hospital.

He would not let L die. Not now that the slave was his.

………………………………_...OBEY THY MASTER…………………………………_

In a small clinic a couple of hours later Light was sitting in a tiny waiting room. He was worried frantic about L. The raven had passed out on the way to the hospital and upon arrival the slave had received pitying looks from both the nurses and the doctor. Light didn't like the express the doctor wasn't able to hide at his first sighting of L's condition. It was a look that seemed to say he was staring at a lost cause. Which Light refused to accept L as. If this doctor couldn't save L then Light would surely raise malpractice and neglect charges against the man. There was no way he would lose L and if he did then someone would pay severely.

After Light had downed about a dozen cold cups of coffee and paced anxiously about the entire circumference of the waiting room for nearly another hour, a petite nurse entered the room and called his name.

" Yagami-san, the doctor will see you now." she stated as she ushered for him to follow her. He did so quietly as he noticed that every fiber of his being was swallowed up with nervousness like he had never experienced before. Would L be okay?

………….……………………….O_BEY THY MASTER_………………………………...

**A/N**

**Well, would he be? Hunh? Would he be? **

**Well…………**

**lets just wait and see.**

**Hope you liked the update**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter.**

**Please, leave some more!**

**Sends you love**


	7. In the Confines of a Hospital

**Obey Thy Master**

_LegacyofSamsara_

Light Yagami, Japan's top business man and the personification of capitalism, had been reduced to a mere anxious face in a small hospital clinic. He had previously spent frantic hours pacing about while worried sick in a menial waiting room. Light knew that his seemingly endless supply of money could earn him anything he had ever needed, well, everything that is except time.

Time was _priceless. _

The time he had spent in some godforsaken waiting room terrified of the possibility that L was lost to him had been unbearable and unrecoverable. He could never buy back that time.

Time was _priceless_.

Yet, how he wished it wasn't. He was so accustomed getting anything and everything he wanted simply because he had the money. Yes, Light Yagami was truly a man with both fame and fortune. However, now when it came to a moment of urgency and his deepest desire, which was for L to live, his money was utterly worthless. He might as well have been a poor man, for his money could do him no good here.

He knew the doctor would do all he could to possibly save L's life whether Light was a prince or a pauper. Here money mattered not. Everything simply relied on L's will to live. The poor slave have demonstrated amazing endurance, but truly there was only so much a human can endure. Light merely hoped that this torment hadn't been to much for the raven.

Now, Light stood in the hospital's long hallway face to face with the man who had either saved or involuntarily slaughtered L. The doctor was a middle aged Asian man with graying black hair. He had small cold, brown eyes which settled intently on Light. The young industrialist met the physician's intense gaze with a heavy fear burrowed deep in his heart.

" Mr. …?" the doctor began.

" Yagami." Light clarified.

" Ah, yes, Mr. Yagami may I first ask of what relation you are to the patient." he asked professionally.

" Well, I'm his erm…benefactor." Light stated modestly.

The doctors brow furrowed at this statement as he contemplated what this handsome business tycoon meant by 'benefactor."

" I beg your pardon. His 'benefactor.'?" the man asked.

" Yes, L is financially supported by me." he remarked.

" Mr. Yagami, if you are his employer then please say so. I must know your relation to the patient before I reveal his conditions to you. It is a matter of privacy." the doctor enforced.

" Okay, let me put it in more flagrant terms. L is my bitch. I bought him for the sole purpose of fucking him up the ass. He is my slave and I am his owner. Does that answer your question?" Light snarled.

The doctor didn't even bother to conceal his disgust at this revelation.

" Indeed, it is a more than adequate response. However, the patient was suffering from malnourishment and dehydration. I have managed to stabilize him and attach an IV which should assist in reversing the affects of both the dehydration and malnourishment " the physician replied.

" So he's alright?" Light questioned.

" Yes, he should be fine. Now, if you will excuse me, Mr. Yagami." the man answered as he began to trudge away from the younger male.

Light stood there watching the man amble away, but he wasn't really taking in his surroundings. He was silently rejoicing that L was still alive. Light felt truly grateful that the raven had survived and thanked the heavens for this miracle.

As the brunette was standing absent-mindedly in the hall, a slender nurse bumped into him and immediately excused herself with a polite bow. As she was walking off she cast a backward glance toward him and yelled out L's room number.

Light nodded to indicate to the thin woman that he had heard her and then instantly began to head down the hallway while eyeing the signs on the wall that indicated what room numbers resided where. He quickly located the number the nurse had called out and hurried toward it. As his hands landed on the door knob, he held onto it tightly and lingered outside the room. A rush of thoughts entered his mind and worried that L may not want to see him.

Not long after such a negative idea entered the young man's mind he carelessly cast it aside as irrelevant. He doubted that the raven begrudged him since he had all but rescued him and even L did, it did not matter because the raven belonged to him anyways.

So Light slipped quietly into the room and settled his attention on the bump underneath the white blankets on the small hospital bed. The slave had covered himself entirely in the sheets so that only a few locks of his unruly hair jutted out from under the top of the sheets. Light drew nearer to the bed and the soles of his shoes clacked against the linoleum floor. The raven, who heard the sound, peeked out from beneath the sheets and his dark obsidians widened when they settled on the source of the noise.

" L." Light murmured as he leaned over the bundle of sheets.

" Light-sama?" the raven questioned.

Light nodded as he pulled the sheets away from the pale man's adorable face and covered a blushing cheek with his hand.

" L, I was so worried about you." he stated warmly as he leaned over the wan man.

L looked at him disbelievingly and the younger man didn't much appreciate the doubtful expression he had received. He wanted L to know just how deep his concern was. He wanted to convey his feeling for once instead of hiding them. Just once he wanted to let his feelings slip, but Light knew it would be a pointless display if the raven didn't even believe him.

Light's amber eyes searched the other's as he lowered his head so that his mouth rested against L's ear.

" I was terrified, L." Light murmured.

L was surprised by this information and eyed the other curiously.

" Of what, Light-sama?" he asked.

" Of losing you." Light whispered as his warm breath splashed against the shell of the raven's ear causing him to gasp. Light wrapped his arms around the older male and pulled him close. " I'm never leaving you again, L, I promise."

With those endearing words said the other felt his walls begin to crumble as he was held even more tightly by the younger man. He slowly began to raise his arms to return the embrace and let the younger know that his feelings were requited , when the sound of a cough caused Light to pull away. His inquiring amber orbs met with the blushing stare of the same petite nurse from before.

L felt lonely at the loss of the other's warmth and touch, but he didn't let the feeling show for prying eyes to see. In all actuality he was grateful for the interruption, which had prevented him from making a possibly grave mistake by returning the other's fickle affections.

" Excuse me. I'll just replace his IV and be out of your way." she explained as she ambled over toward the raven with a bag of some type of clear fluid. She silently replaced the nearly empty bag hooked up to the raven's IV, before exiting the room in nearly record time.

After the nurse was gone Light flashed L a charming smile, but the raven sat huddled in the blankets with an vacant expression. The young man was mystified as to why the other had adapted such an overtly stoic demeanor; however his puzzlement was soon solved by the next words that trailed out of the slave's mouth.

" Light-sama, you were gone for a really long time." he stated before pulling the covers up over himself and turning his back to auburn-haired man.

_( to be continued...)_

**Obey The Master**

…

**A/N**

**Sorry the update is rather on the short side. But, hey! At least L is alright!!**

**Hope you liked the update**

**I want to take a moment to say that I truly appreciate all the wonderful reviews I received. **

**You guys spoil me! I shall return the favor. My readers have been such faithful reviewers to this fan fiction and long as you remain true so shall I. I've recently decided that this particular fic will be my top priority of my main two fan fics from now on. So you can expect more frequent updates. Thanks much for all the lovely reviews and I would adore some more!!**

**Sends you love**


	8. The Restriction

**Obey Thy Master**

_LegacyofSamsara_

Light felt himself momentarily shrink as the raven's bitter words echoed in his ears. Also, being given the cold shoulder didn't do much for the young business man's needy ego. Light could understand the reasoning for L's despondency and even his frigidity , but it didn't mean the auburn -haired man appreciated such depreciation.

After-all, if he hadn't come around then L would have continued to starve and rot away in some cold, filthy cell. Wasn't the pale man even the least bit grateful for Light's humanitarian display. It wasn't everyday that Light put his wares in some charity fund, and it may have been true that Light's rescue of L wasn't exactly your textbook example of altruism. Nonetheless, it was miraculous and noteworthy that the young business man had been concerned about someone other than himself. Yet, his kind acts had seemingly been wasted on some ingrate.

Light, who had been silently riled by L's words, clenched his fists in an attempt to placate the livid emotions that boiled over his calm façade. Unfortunately, for the other occupant of the room this action did not succeed in relieving Light of his anger. Thus, with one swift jerky movement of his arm, Light managed to snatch L up by the baggy white shirt he commonly sported .

Light's knuckles were nearly as white as L's pale skin, as he savagely clutched the thin material of the older male's shirt. L's large cobalt orbs were slightly wider than usual as they lingered centimeters below Light's own, which adamantly reflected his enthrallment. Light's teeth were gritted together in an unpleasant snarl and the slave was forced to face his master's chagrin .

" L!" Light hissed, his breath whipped across L senses causing the raven to blink rapidly.

" Yes, Light-sama?" he responded flatly as the glint of surprise in his dark obsidians was diluted by the more stoic countenance the older man commonly bore.

" I won't tolerate any such ungrateful insubordinations, do you understand?" he growled.

L stared blankly into Light's demanding sepia orbs and nodded. The poor raven, wanted to argue that he couldn't be grateful to a man that had gotten him into such a situation in the first place, but if Light was oblivious to the reason behind Takada's murderous intentions then he would certainly assume that L was simply attempting to point his finger at someone else and not take any of the blame for himself. Which he was not. So he remained silent and complied, because at the end of the day he'd rather not be bludgeoned by Light's merciless wrath.

" Good, then, you'll agree that your previously derogative comment was entirely inappropriate. Therefore, you should not be rewarded, but thoroughly punished. Correct?" Light asked.

L sighed in utter defeat knowing that to contradict the Yagami would mean to inflict an even worse reprimand upon himself; thus, much to his own displeasure, he nodded in agreement.

Light smiled wickedly and commented:

" This suddenly compliant nature of yours is rather captivating, L. I'm severely tempted to ravish you here and now. However, I am reluctant to be caught in any overtly compromising position."

" Perhaps, Master, would be pleased to put a 'do not disturb' sign on the door." the wan male sighed as he stared at the ceiling absently.

" I'm afraid I don't wield enough influence over the hospital staff." Light admitted.

" I thought , Light-sama's charm was like a drug that could get anyone under the influence." L commented in a half flirtatious manner as a perverted grin settled on his lips.

Light chuckled derisively at the other's flattery which held negative overtones, before he whacked the raven on the back of the head.

L quickly covered his assailed scalp and winced goofily up at his accomplished, young master.

" Careful, I may get a concussion." he warned.

" I couldn't get lucky." Light laughed.

" Especially not if I have a concussion." L jabbed.

A knowing smile appeared on Light's velvet lips before he pushed the raven flat on his back. The pale man cautiously peered up at his master, who was now leaning over him from the side of the bed with a lusty glint in his amber eyes. A question rose on the raven's lips but before he could utter it he were ensnared in a searching kiss. Light's tongue danced across L's lower lip and L immediately parted his pink buds to allow his master the entrance he demanded. However, Light didn't push their intimacy any further and quickly pulled away.

An inquiring cobalt gaze met Light's attention as he severed the kiss, but the only explanation he offered was a fleeting smile and a quick caress on the older man's porcelain cheek. Light reached beside the puzzled raven and tugged up the bed linens to tuck in the older male.

" Rest well, L." Light murmured softly as he turned to leave.

L immediately registered the concern behind the other's words. Light probably thought he needed lots of sleep to recover from his traumatic experience. However, the raven was not keen on either the notion being left alone in some strange hospital bed or Light leaving. So he reached out and grabbed Light' s wrist and softly cried out one word. " Wait."

Light turned on his heel and cast an L an inquisitive glance at the older male as he analyzed the long, trembling pale fingers that had tightly wound themselves around his wrist.

" L?" he questioned.

" No, Light, please don't go!" he exclaimed with a pleading look in his large obsidians.

Light pried away L's grasping digits and an amused gleam settled in his sepia eyes. He had noticed that the slave had momentarily forgotten to use the reverent honorific he always used to address his master. Normally, Light would have commented on such a mistake, but was to moved by the other's needy request to do so.

" L, I wasn't leaving. I was just going to take a seat." he explained as he gestured toward a small blue recliner that lingered near the hospital bed.

" All right." the raven said as he flashed a weary half smile, but never once did his gaze falter from Light as he swiftly seated himself in the aforementioned chair.

Once Light was seated, their gazes met and a lengthy staring contest ensued. However, it wasn't too long before the pair of darker orbs drooped solemnly into slumber. Meanwhile, Light patiently bided his time at the sleeping raven's side.

**Obey Thy Master**

…

A tiresomely, drawn out week passed before the doctor relented and permitted L home leave. Yet, when the fellow had announced that L was homeward bound he insisted that the raven not partake in any strenuous activities until further notice. When Light heard this he felt severely put out and pestered the physician for a reasoning for this specific restriction. The man had pretentiously explained that L's body was currently healing from a traumatic experience and was therefore unable to perform any arduous tasks which may cause his body to go into shock.

However, Light felt certain that the middle-aged man was vindictively tormenting him by means of preventing him from engaging in any sexual activity with L due to his previously verbose disclosure about their romping sessions. Thus, Light surmised that the man must, in fact, be celibate. Otherwise, he wouldn't inflict such a severe and gratuitous cruelty as keeping him from the heavenly pleasure that lay in wait between L's parted thighs.

Now, as Light found himself back in the familiar confines of his own luxuriant manor. He was want to discard the doctors insistencies and fornicate with the pale man in ways that would shame the most guiltless of hedonists. Moreover, Light's relentless desire asserted itself further when L carelessly flounced stark naked out of the master bathroom and into his bedroom on their first night back from the hospital.

Light, who had previously been stretched out lethargically atop his four poster bed now sat up and greeted the raven with a chilling and disdainful look for his shamelessness. The older man pointedly met the other's gaze.

" L, have you no decency?" Light inquired while ignoring the urge to ogle the man in all of his nude glory.

" Actually, I have no spare clothes." the other clarified.

Light silently took in this information as he directed the pale man toward his armoire.

" Feel free to wear any of my own attire, until I have your outfit washed and more clothes bought for you personally." Light stated with a dismissive wave of his hand as he nestled further into the red silk sheets that bedecked his four poster bed.

L hurried over to the large, wooden structure and flung the doors agape as he peered inside at the contents.

Meanwhile, Light contentedly listened to the rustling sound that filled the room as the raven plundered through his wardrobe. Not much time had passed; however, before L emerged with a long sleeved white top that bested his own in bagginess. The raven remained unconcerned with how immensely stretched and oversized the shirt was as he proceeded in donning it over his head and filling the sleeves with his long, thin limbs. The shirt, which stopped, mid-thigh on the pale slave revealed to Light the raven's wiry, lithe legs. Which were quite an enticing sight for the younger male.

_God, L has nice legs. I want them wrapped around me!_

However, the unintentional teasing didn't stop there for the wealthy youth. Nope.

Light's eyes nearly jumped from his sockets as L bent over, causing the shirt to ride up and reveal the perfect curve of his bum and his puckered entrance. As Light's amber orbs lingered on the sensual spectacle, he groaned internally. There was a demanding heat pooling about his crotch and it was painfully obvious that he desperately needed release. However, it wasn't the least bit helpful that L, oblivious to his own sex appeal, barged stark naked into his room. The raven was practically begging , Light, to violate him.

Once L unwarily tempting his wanton master with the vision of his exposed rump. He turned to look at the auburn-haired youth and Light sensed the older male was anxious about something.

" Light-sama, may I sleep with you?" he asked and Light knew the posed question was of innocent intentions; yet, still he felt his member throb eagerly at what it presumed was an allusion to future gratification.

_Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God. _

Light's inner mantra ceased as he gulped and braced himself to respond.

" If you wish." he replied.

L, looking pleased, eagerly hopped into the bed and burrowed into the silken sheets. A few sighs slipped passed the pale man's lips as he expressed his contentment with the soothing feel of the sheets against his skin. However, his attentions weren't long detained by the inhuman caress as he made to huddle closer to Light. Those seductive noises and the other's movements had made even harder to resist temptation. He wanted the pale, raven. His craving to pound the other male into the bed was readily confirmed by the bulge in his tailored khaki trousers. To make matters worse the young business man was certain his slave was also aware of this fact since he still laid atop the sheets where his clothed erection could be easily viewed by anyone who entered the room.

" Light-sama?" L cooed as he settled an intent gaze on the other man residing in the bed.

" Yes, L?" he asked.

" Goodnight." the dark-haired man whispered as he rose onto his elbows to deliver a chaste kiss to his master's forehead. Light blushed at the sentimental display of affection, but was also further excited by it.

As the raven made to pull away, Light captured him in an unyielding hold. His arms wrapped securely around the older male to ensure he wouldn't escape. Light continued to keep the raven held firmly against his torso as he was intoxicated by the feeling of the other's skin against his own, but he dared not go further. As L lingered there in Light's arms his obsidians met with Light's pair of softer irises as he skimmed his masters features for an explanation. However, he could discern none so he pressed his ear to Light's chest and noted the quickened thudding of his heart. The, raven had already establish that his master was sexually excited by the visible bulge in his pants and he wondered if perhaps his master was waiting for him to make the initial move.

Fearing that he was keeping his master waiting, he lifted his head and slowly descended his mouth onto Light's, who hungrily reciprocated the kiss. Light began to tenderly bite at L's lips .

After several moments of enduring the younger male's ravenous gnawing on his lips, L finally parted his sugary buds so his master could search his mouth and as L offered his orifice to the exploits of younger male's tongue, Light furiously fisted the wan male's dark, unruly locks in an attempt to prevent the kiss from being broken.

L's dexterous fingers wandered leisurely down Light's torso to pry at the button on his pants. When the slave had successfully undone his master's jeans he wasted no time in withdrawing Light's engorged length from his boxers. Meanwhile, Lights mouth was being coated in sloppy kisses from the raven, who was simultaneously attempting to watch as he stroked his masters hardened length.

Just as Light was about to complain that L should focus fully on his actions, the kiss was suddenly broken and the raven lifted himself over Light so that he was nearly straddling the younger man's hips. L tugged the loose white shirt up so that his lower half was fully exposed. Light eyed the raven's sizable erection which had a few beads of precome adorning the tip and was pleased to assess that the other male was just as ensconced in their foreplay.

" Light-sama." the boy called out in a heady tone as he began lowering himself onto Light 's arousal.

Light , who perceived L was attempting to penetrate himself with Light's bulbous arousal, rose a hand to lovingly caress the raven's face.

" No, L." the auburn-haired youth whispered reluctantly.

L's cobalt eyes settled on him questioningly and Light shook his head.

The raven immediately withdrew himself from astride Light's lap in his attempt to ride the younger man's cock. L turned away from Light attempting to seem indifferent toward his rejection but was obviously embarrassed. However, the brunette recognized that the other was offended and once again drew the raven into his arms.

L remained as motionless as a statue in Light's embrace. Therefore, the young business man realized that his physical efforts were futile with out a verbal consolation and began to run his finger's through the elder's hair as he prepared to explain himself.

" L, please, its not that I don't want this, but the doctor said you aren't able to doing anything strenuous." he explained.

"…but the doctor isn't my master." L remarked as he stubbornly refused to meet the other's gaze.

Light, growing tired of the other's resistance, grabbed the thin man's shoulder and twisted him around so that he facing him. Light had full intentions of yelling at the raven; however, when he saw the fleeting look of dejection in those dark orbs Light felt his anger dissipate entirely.

The youth placed a quick kiss on the raven's lips before he shoved him to the other side of the bed . Light knew his course of actions would do nothing to solve the his personal need, but he assured himself that his temporary sacrifice would be worth it when he finally was able to bed L again. There, was also the matter of the raven's punishment to be tended to as well. Yes, Light felt rather pleased with himself as he envisioned the throes of passion that were to come in the future.

Meanwhile, the raven curled into a fetal position and pressed his fingers against his lips where Light had kissed him as he drifted off into pensive thoughts.

_(to be continued…)_

**Obey Thy Master**

…

**A/N**

**Ah, yes, another update.**

**Enjoy!! Yes, no? …maybe so?**

**Thanks so much my darling viewers for reading and my precious reviewers for your splendid feed-back to the last chapter. I greatly enjoyed reading them. Thus, I also greatly appreciate the time you took to comment my creation and to read it.**

**I send you love and immense thanks!!**

**Also, the M-Preg poll for this story is still open so feel free to vote if you haven't. So far the majority has voted to include M-Preg, which is fine by me. So vote to let me know what you want. **


	9. The Love of Sweets

**Obey Thy Master**

Later that night when the sound of Light's breathing had evened out into a steady consistent flow, L slowly rolled over to face his sleeping companion. His coal black eyes blended perfectly into the dim darkness that enveloped the room, so even if the Yagami was awake it wouldn't have been possible for him to perceive the gaze that was now solely focused on him.

The room would have been entirely cloaked in darkness had not there been a fragile stream of moonlight slipping in through a nearby large bay window and tenderly alighting upon the brunette's unconscious visage. Several song moments passed as L unblinkingly stared at the angelic features of the younger male, sleeping beside him. A distraught sigh escaped his pastel lips and pierced the night air, but remained unheard by the younger male as he continued to doze.

Its wasn't unusual for L to be awake at such a late hour, because he frequently suffered from insomnia . However, his inability to sleep wasn't the only matter keeping the raven awake. His mind was so congested with thoughts that to even day-dream of sleep was impossible. It was like a freeway of thoughts instead of cars inside his head, as he spent the night contemplating numerous things. One, issue that pressed forward in the raven's musings was one that orbited around the slumbering figure beside him. He just couldn't seem to stop thinking about his master, the well to do business man named Light Yagami.

If only the man knew what he did to the poor, pale slave's mind. Light, surely wouldn't be able to sleep if he was aware of the struggle that conflicted between the raven's feelings and his thoughts. L loathed to admit it to even himself , and certainly not to the brunette, but the fact of the matter was that Light had managed to bestir a longing in the usually unemotional man.

While it was true that the sight of the unbelievably handsome, young male sparked something akin to attraction in the older man. L's feelings delved even deeper than that. Not that the raven was verging on some strange profession of undying love to the brunette, but there was definitely some fondness for the other emerging in L's, dare he think it, 'heart'. Which was unfortunate, because L felt that Light would never view him as anything more than an expensive and paid for prostitute. As L contemplated this he felt himself recoil at how low of a creature he was. He had not chose this life for himself, but truly a desperate beggar could never be to choosy about who his salvation was.

L continued to ponder about his feelings toward the other male and realized he felt particularly grateful toward the younger man. This was because Light Yagami had become his master; thus, saving him from death and delivering him to a much more pleasant living environment. In fact, if Light continued to be such a generous master then L had arrived in paradise. The raven doubted there would be a lack of food or extravagant shelter if Light kept him in this lavish manor. In truth, L was fortunate compared to most slaves. It was ideal to be taken in by such a well off business man and allowed to live in such a lush abode. Another thing that added to how his current arrangement was the epitome of possible perfection for a slave was that he supposedly would be overseeing the cushy job of tending to his master's bedroom needs rather than the strenuous labors of tidying his entire house.

L was fully aware of just how truly fortunate he was. There had been plenty of occasions when he had been jeered and scoffed at by attendants , who were frank with him about how sick they were of having to see his ugly face every time they showed the stock to clients. The same attendants had often sad if he was ever bought it would be simply to be murdered. Thus, L was overjoyed to be away from their mockery and scorn, but he was more than pleased at the exquisiteness of his outlet. Not only was Light attractive, but so was his house and even though it was humiliating to have to spread his legs for the man, he could not deny there had be pleasure in their previous sexual encounter

Several hours slipped unnoticed by the raven since his mind had become ensconced with thoughts of his new master . He was likewise curious as to what degree of subservience he would have to demonstrate to appease Light Yagami. His devotion to his master, was irrelevant to any manner of feelings he formed for the man. For rather he adored or abhorred the man, he was required to obediently meet his master needs and desires. Otherwise, he risked punishment and even his life.

Suddenly, the bed creaked as Light shifted on the other side of the bed so that he was now uncomfortably close to the other waking occupant. L looked at the younger man whose face now lingered a breadth away from his own and he marveled at the other's beauty, which far surpassed that of any man he had previously seen.. Light sighed in his slumber and the warm air splashed gently against the raven's face causing his own breath to catch in his throat.

" L…" Light murmured softly in his sleep.

The named man scrutinized the expression of sleeper that had just called out to him, but his observation revealed nothing. He wondered what Light was dreaming about and hoped the brunette would utter something else to clue him in. However, Light remained still and wordless throughout the rest of the night and L was forced to suffer in his ignorance of the subconscious musings of his masters.

…

When morning dawned it wasn't to the sound of the birds chirping or even an alarm clock buzzing its annoying proclamation of the time. It was merely the sound of loud rapping at Light's bedroom door followed by a deep masculine voice .

" Yagami-san, its time for breakfast."

The noise woke the young businessman and he groggily uttered some incomprehensive response, which seemed to satisfy the voice on the other side of the door, because L detected the sound of distancing foot falls.

A few more seconds passed before Light languidly rose from amongst the crinkled sheets . L watched as the young man stretched out his arms and yawned. Those sepia eyes slowly turned to look upon him blinked a few times before he flashed a smile and mumbled a greeting.

" L, did you sleep well?"

L, wasn't overly charmed by the suspiciously rehearsed sounding inquiry. He silently wondered how many people the young business man had bedded and asked the same question. He glared indifferently into the others face as his onyx orbs were besieged by Light's false magnetism. Then, on second thought he surmised that he'd rather not know.

" Yes." L lied.

However, Light was none the wiser and merely headed for the door.

An indiscernible grin played at the ravens lips once his master's back was turned. He had noticed the sizable bulge in Light's jeans. His observation enabled him to solve the mystery that had eluded him before. He now was certain of the contents of his masters dreams last night. The morning wood sang the truth like a bird.

The sound of L's tummy growling filled the air and stopped the younger man in his tracks. He turned to face the slave and flashed him yet another fake smile as he beckoned the raven to follow him. L obediently obeyed his master's commanding gesture, mostly because he was famished.

When the duo arrived in the dining hall, L took in the sight of a long wooden table. Nearby, stood an elderly man dressed in a tidy, black suit . In one hand he held a silver saucer topped with several assorted foods L had never seen before. They were tiny almost circular rolls that were covered in variously colored cream-like toppings.

Light took a seat at the end of the table and L occupied the seat next to the auburn-haired man.

" Yagami-san, these cupcakes and candies were delivered this morning from the local sweets shop. They have been taste tested and were found to hold no poisons." the old fellow commented as he proffered Light the tray. L noted that the old man's voice sounded strikingly similar to the one that had woken Light.

The young man's face wrinkled in aversion as he made to push the treats away.

" No, thanks, Watari. I'd like something more substantial than dessert this morning. Give them to L." he remarked.

" Sir?" Watari questioned.

" My new slave, L." Light commented as he pointed disinterestedly toward the pale man seated next to him.

A concerned look flickered across the elders eyes as he glanced at the slender, pallid slave, but was submerged almost instantaneously. a

" L, would you like this?" the gray head asked.

" Yes." he answered as he eyed the food eagerly.

The old servant set down the tray in front of raven and quickly ambled out of the room. L, picked up one of the eye-catching treats and stared at it curiously. He noted the plain, thin paper wrapper that adorned the bottom and the contrastingly decorative pink cream topping which was covered in specks of multiple colors. He pulled off the wrapper and cast it carelessly aside, knowing full well that paper wasn't edible and attempted to pop the rest into his mouth. Sadly, he discovered that the object was to large to all fit in at once. So he settled for munching on what he could as he crammed the rest against his mouth. This made the cream smear onto both his chin and his hand, but he was unfazed by the mess since he was currently enraptured by an incredibly sweet taste unlike anything he had eaten before.

Light , who had been watching him began to laugh at his observation. L thoughtlessly filled his mouth with another cupcake and unconcernedly continued shoving more of them into his mouth as he ignored the mess of frosting that was formulating all over his face and hands.

L, ceased his chowing down on the delightful desserts as he began to eye the youth, who had burst out into loud fit of laughter.

" What's so funny?" he asked with his mouthful of cupcake.

" Nothing!" Light replied as he ceased to laugh and leaned over the table to lick off some of the cream on L's face.

The raven blushed mildly when he felt the moist appendage swipe across his cheek , and stop at the corner of his mouth, before Light pulled away and returned to his seat. L carefully eyed the youth from across the table, making sure he wouldn't be surprised by any further displays of affection from the brunette. He continued to stuff his face with the delectable treats and never once broke eye contact with the younger male.

L's intense concentration on the other was broken as the elder re-entered the room.

" Yagami-san, how about some oatmeal." inquired Watari as he held out a bowl of some steaming gritty substance.

Light nodded, seemingly pleased by the mentioned food and the old man sat the bowl in front of Light , before turning to L and shoving a napkin toward him.

L looked at the tissue and then at the elder. The sound of Light's snickering made him cut his eyes toward the brunette before he again looked at the white piece of paper. What was he supposed to do with that?

Watari, let out a disgruntled sigh.

" Are you sure you don't want to clean your face, L?" the old man asked.

L's obsidians shimmered with understanding as he grabbed the napkin from the elder and commence wiping across his face until all creamy residue had vanished.

Watari immediately vacated the room, leaving L alone with his master, who was leisurely sipping small spoonfuls of his oatmeal.

Light didn't respond as the pale man stared incessantly at him. He carried on slowly indulging in his breakfast and ignoring the other's attentive gaze.

" Light-sama?" L called out.

Light paused and looked at the man that had addressed him.

" Yes, L?" he responded

" Can I have some more of those things called cupcakes?" he asked while preening his black locks in an attempt to appear attractive..

Light's amber orbs widened in surprise at the other's inquiry.

" You want more?" Light questioned in disbelief. He thought , perhaps, he had heard wrong.

" Yes, Light-sama." he stated as he suddenly took on a serious tone.

" L, it isn't good to eat so many sweets. You'll get fat." he chided.

" Cupcakes are really good, Light-sama." L interjected.

" So is sex, L." Light commented with a wry smile.

L blushed at the comment and began to fiddle with hem of the white top he wore. His anxious tugs causing the material to ride farther up his thigh, revealing more of the pale, smooth flesh underneath.

Light smirked internally. It was easy to perceive from the mercilessly way he devoured those desserts that if L enjoyed something he became greedy and obsessive. This revelation pleased Light, because he hoped he would be able to get the other man hooked on more promiscuous delights .

….

**A/N **

**Another chapter just for you!! I hope this chapter gave some insight into L's perspective as a slave.**

**Like it? Leave me a review, please.**

**Thanks everyone for last chapters reviews. They were fabulous. **


	10. Thy Master's Fondness

**Obey Thy Master**

After the first night in his masters mansion, L discovered that he would be spending most of his days alone, since Light usually had business to attend to at his office across town . Light was constantly held up even after work hours by business meetings where other business men sought to attain his favor and earn his stamp of approval to their latest wares. However, his masters consistent success was of no consolation to the lonely slave.

There were even some nights when the house remained void of its master, who would attend upscale parties hosted by other rich and elite men. Afterwards, the young tycoon would come home smelling of exotic perfumes and alcohol. These scents rose a certain fear in the wild-haired slave. For if his master was being sexually relieved by someone else, then he would cease to be useful and become expendable.

Yet, the sudden distance between master and slave was elongated when L received his own bedroom across the hallway from Light. It was an ornately decorated room with expensive tapestries on the wall and hardwood floors. There was a four poster bed with black satin sheets and even his own balcony, which overlooked the elaborate and colorful garden in the backyard. An empty glass bookcase stood against the wall waiting to be filled with any books of his choosing. There was also a large armoire that matched the woodwork of his bed.

However, L didn't spend much time in his bedroom, but commonly secluded himself in the confines of his masters gargantuan library. The furniture in this room was particularly lavish. The floors were made of marble and the ceiling was covered in a mural of the Greek gods in all their naked glory. The walls were laden with thick volumes, which held endless knowledge. In the center of the room there was a large, glass chandelier which hung over a mahogany desk. The wooden structure was piled with open books and papers and L never went near it because he knew it was for his masters exclusive use. Beside the desk loomed the statue of a muscular male crouched with his chin resting on his palm with a pensive expression captivating the chiseled facial features. L had seen a picture of this particular statue in one of Light's books and knew it was called 'The Thinker'. However, the statue in the book was centuries old and secure within a museum, so the raven guessed that the one in his master's library must be a replica.

If L wasn't sprawled across the cool floor of the library reading an interesting tome, then he was usually under the council of the head-servant, Watari. L had learned that the old man was in charge of preparing Light's food, looking after the other house servants, and Light's welfare. L had also noticed that while Watari was quite commanding toward the other servants in the household, the old man never asked anything of him. The grey-headed fellow even went out of his way to check up on the raven and was exceedingly kind to him. Watari always personally drew L's bath for him and filled the water with scented salts and he always made sure the raven was well fed. The elder would even make desserts specially for the dark-haired man. It baffled the pale slave that he was treated almost royally, not that he would complain. However, he was curious for the reasoning behind it.

One day as L sat munching happily on a few freshly baked sugar cookies he decided he would finally ask the old man why he treated him so generously.

Upon hearing the question, Watari smiled and a mysterious twinkle filled his beady eyes.

" It is because the master is very fond of you ." he responded.

L nodded understandingly. From the elder's comment he was able to surmise that Light had told Watari to nurture him and make him feel comfortable in his new home. The raven was truly grateful for his master's concerns. Yet, as L thought about Watari's words he felt a warmth spread across his face at the idea of Light truly being 'fond' of him. A slave could never ask for anything more than their master's love. It was the ultimate gift and was the closest thing to freedom a slave could ever receive. Perhaps, L had already grown far to accustom to be being spoiled, but he truly hoped he had won his master's heart.

" Thank you for your kindness, Watari-san."

" Your welcome, L. I will be going now." he responded, while excusing himself politely.

L nodded and remained alone to tend to his silent musings.

* * *

It was late into the night when Light arrived home from another one the extensive parties, which loathed attending. He hurried up to his room, where he found L wallowing around underneath his bed sheets. Unbeknownst to him, the raven had spent the entire evening there gluttonously soaking up the heady scent of his masters pheromones.

" L, what are you doing?" the brunette asked curiously.

The raven's head surfaced from below the velvet bed linens and blushed as he let the sheets fall away from his form to reveal that he was fully unclothed. Light unabashedly ogled the slaves thin frame, but noticed he had managed to gain some weight. L brought the pad of his thumb to his lips and licked it in an a rather suggestive manner, which caused Lights stomach to tie in knots.

" Master, wants to do naughty things with L tonight, yes?" he asked while spreading his legs to reveal his perky erection and his eager opening to the handsome business man.

Light blushed at the sensual scene displayed before him. Yet, he acted unfazed as he moved closer to the bed and pulled the eager slave into a loose embrace. L clung onto him tightly and looked up into Light's face wantonly. " Master, I…"

Light placed a finger to the pallid slave's kissable pink lips to silence him

" Not tonight." Light mumbled tiredly as he playfully pet the dark-haired man on the top of his black mane.

L, immediately closed his thighs and took on his usual crouch.

" Then, may I sleep together with Light-sama tonight." he asked with a grin.

Light's eyes softened, but he shook his head resolutely.

L, accepting his defeat, rose from the bed without another word and retrieved his clothes from the floor, then exited the room. Light watched after the dark-haired man while silently cursing the doctor who had made things so entirely difficult . Oh! If only L's body could handle the things he wanted to do to it. Then he wouldn't be attending so many miserable parties to avoid the tempting slave. He also wouldn't have had to reject the poor, raven. Light truly felt bad as he undressed and nestled into the comfortable sheets that were still filled with the warmth of the raven's body heat.

Meanwhile, the now fully dressed raven lay curled up in a fetal position on the carpeted floor outside Light's closed door. L knew it was pointless to linger there, but still he wanted to be close to his master even if he wasn't welcome. Perhaps, he had tried to hard and his aggressive actions displeased his master. Maybe, he wasn't what Light really wanted and was only here through pity. Was he really that undesirable? Did Watari really know what he was talking about when he claimed Light was 'fond' of him. Perhaps, the old caretaker was senile.

**A/N**

**Yes, its another chapter! ****Like it? **

**Yes, no? ****Leave a review!**

**I thank thee fair people for the pleasant reviews of the previous chapter. **

**Sends you love!**


	11. One Wish

**Obey Thy Master**

_LegacyofSamsara_

Later that night, Light lay wide awake in his big, lonesome bed. Its substantial amount of unoccupied space was a discontented reminder that his night was being spent alone. Meanwhile, his honey-brown eyes agitatedly scrutinized the night's lingering darkness, which infiltrated his room and loomed over him relentlessly. Surely, the atmosphere wouldn't feel so dour if he weren't alone. If there was but another presence in the room to add some warmth to his bed on this cold, dark night.

After-all, why should he suffer a sleepless night in an empty bed when L was right across the hallway. Truly, there was no harm in allowing the raven to rest with him. Sleep did not entail any actions that were strenuous and Light assured himself that was all they would be doing. Perhaps, it was hypocritical to tell L he couldn't sleep together with him and then turn around and say he could. Nevertheless, hypocrisy or not, Light wasn't getting a wink of sleep and he was eager to find a remedy.

The young business man arose from his bed and blindly fumbled around in search of his robe. When, he finally recognized the soft feel of the robe's material, he immediately donned it and tied the cord about his waist. Now, with his nakedness securely covered he made his way across the expanse of his room. As, his hand reached the door knob, a notion crept into Light's mind that made him pause. What if L was upset with him and refused his invitation? Wait, no, that was just foolish. L had no right to deny him anything, because he was his master.

Yet, even though L was his slave, Light wouldn't deny his humanity. Certainly, L had feelings of some sort or manner. Every living entity did, and certainly L was alive. However, Light was to proud to debase himself with an outright apology, but perhaps he could do something considerably nice for the slave. Yes, Light decided he liked that idea. He would reward the raven if he amiably complied to his offer, but if L demonstrated an iota of defiance, Light wouldn't hesitate to rebuke him.

A fresh wave of confidence was over Light as he opened the door, which creaked eerily on its hinges. Yet, as the brunette took his next step, he tripped and landed on his face. Thus, any semblance of poise was entirely dissipated, thanks to whatever contraption had lodged itself in front of his bedroom door.

From his new dwelling on the floor, Light cast a vehement glare sideways at the wretched _thing, _which had caused him to tumble like some moronic clown. However, his annoyance was stifled as he caught sight of L's pale form, uncovered and shivering in the cool air. There was a terrified look in the slave's opalescent obsidians and Light knew the slave had seen his previous anger.

" Light-sama, I'm sorry! I didn't mean…" L began to apologize.

" Hush." Light demanded. L winced at the slightly harsh tone, Light hadn't been able to conceal. The brunette grabbed the pale man by his shirt collar and yanked him up. The two men were now standing face to face, but L's eyes were avoidant and downcast.

" L, look at me!" Light nearly hissed.

The wild-haired man, immediately met his master's demand and looked into Light's calm sepia orbs.

" I can explain!" L remarked, but Light shook his head signaling for the raven to silence himself.

" I don't want another word from you until I grant you permission. Understood?" Light announced.

L nodded, not even daring to voice a response.

Light smiled, apparently pleased by L's reaction, and pulled the pale man into his room, shutting the door behind them.

A sudden fear bloomed inside the raven as the sound of the lock clicking into place echoed in his ears. He knew he should not have laid outside the door, when he had been generously given such an extravagant room. Yet, what made matters worse was he had actually tripped his master. L watched anxiously as Light drew nearer to him. Then, closed his eyes and readied himself for a blow or some manner of a beating. However, a few moments passed and Light never once struck him. L opened his eyes to look questioningly at the brunette, who remained just a few inches away from him. Light, abruptly rose his hand, but instead of striking him it gently cupped his face.

L looked wonderingly at his master. The handsome man's eyes were solely focused on him in a tender gaze, which was entirely void of anger. L's fear vanished as Light breathed hotly against his face. He noticed that the brunette's breath smelt faintly of the alcoholic beverages he had previously consumed, but other than that it was an aroma that L could only label as his master's.

" L." Light sighed as he buried his face into the crook of the slave's pallid neck. The named man immediately drew his arms around his master in wordless acknowledgment. Light's arms soon wrapped around him and pulled him even closer, so that his senses were assaulted by an exotic perfume, that rooted a deep dread in the raven. His master was consorting with a woman! Yet, the trepidation he felt was replaced with a warmth in his stomach, when Light placed soft, feathery kisses across his jawline and sealed a chaste kiss upon his pale lips.

" Only ask and I won't deny you anything, this once." Light murmured.

Upon hearing those words, L clutched at his master desperately. He was aware that he had just been granted permission to speak. Yet, for once he was speechless. He only wanted Light near him. He didn't want Light to go away again. He wanted the one thing he could never ask for and that was his master's heart.

" Light-sama, please, just kiss me." L pleaded, because he knew he couldn't ask for more. He knew he couldn't say such inappropriate things such as '_Light-sama, let me be the only one who pleasures you.' _or '_Light-sama, tell me you love me.' _

Those were things a slave could never ask of his master. L knew if he ventured such demands that the repercussions would be nearly unfathomable. Light would probably take his life. So he had settled for a kiss. Light, would surely know what it meant if a slave willingly sought a kiss from his master. Obviously, he had foolishly began to care too much for Light. L, just hoped Light would be pleased rather than angered. What if Light liked that his domination over the pale man was forced. Perhaps, he would cast L into the streets and leave him to die among the destitution?

However, Light had no intentions of murdering the man or casting him out of his mansion. No, the brunette had been momentarily stunned by the raven's request, but was altogether relieved that it was such an easy and pleasurable one.

" I'll kiss you in places you've never been kissed before, L" Light huskily responded as he breathed into L's ear. The lusty proclamation caused the raven to gasp. Was his master suggesting he would perform oral sex on him? Surely Light wouldn't do that. Light wouldn't sully his pristine mouth, by doing such dirty things. Besides, it was his job to please his master, not the other way around.

Nevertheless, L's disapproving thoughts did naught to delay Light's intentions. The brunette pushed the raven back against the bed and began kissing him fervently. The raven obligingly parted his lips to allow his master access to his moist cavern and Light's tongue plunged inside L's mouth and intimately moved atop the raven's own damp tongue. Meanwhile, Light's hands were fiddling with the button on the pale man's jeans. Yet, he never once faltered in his oral distractions. Light's kiss was so passionate that the raven was fully stimulated by it and almost oblivious to the fact that Light had fully undressed him. His legs which dangled over the bedside were parted invitingly for his master, who continued to leaned between them and kiss the raven.

When, Light broke the kiss, he pressed his forehead against L's and stared deeply into those onyx eye as his fingers deftly traced tantalizing circles across the raven's creamy, white thighs. There was a sharp intake of breath from the man below him and Light knew L was enjoying himself. However, the slave began to cast curious glances between himself and his master. The brunette was almost certain that L was skimming his crotch for signs of a bulge, but Light said nothing and most definitely didn't comment on the raven's lack of tact. Yet, he wanted to. The sight was just to humorous!

Suddenly, L's large, opalescent orbs suddenly widened and an enticing smirk began to play at his lips. The raven had found what he was looking for!

" Mmm, Light-sama, does want to take me." L asserted as he groped at Light's arousal, which was covered but not hidden from the raven's perception by the bathrobe.

L spread his legs further and attempted to guide Light's length out from under the robe. However, his actions subsided when Light pulled his hand away and shook his head.

" L, you still have not been cleared by the doctor." Light sighed.

L, looked up into his master's lovely sepia orbs and noted the desperate look contained therein. It was the countenance of a man driven near the edge of primal instinct, but held back by unwavering concerns and logic.

Still, Light's disquietude for his wellbeing couldn't erase the sting L felt, because he knew his master was receiving pleasure somewhere else. Nevertheless, L had no right to vocally object to his master's promiscuity. So he lay there and chewed on his thumb consolingly as Light's descended down his body leaving love-bites along the way.

Light paused in his descent to tweak a pert, wine-colored nipple and attentively lave at the other nub. L shivered at the delectable sensations Light tongue delivered, before the brunette situated himself the raven's groin. Light smiled wickedly as he eyed L's weeping erection which stood firm amongst a thatch of dark curls. Then the brunette coyly ignored the raven's rigid length and began placing tender kisses up the wild-haired man's wiry thighs. Lights lips drew closer and closer to L's pulsing cock, causing the raven to tremble in anticipation. However, he was sorely disappointed when Light bypassed his manhood and playfully nipped his hip. Meanwhile, the pasty man's breathing had become audible and ragged as his chest heaved from the labor of his panting. Light deduced that L's extreme excitement was due to an oral fixation.

" L, relax or I'll have to stop." Light warned. The pale man's dark orbs widened and he noticeably attempted to calm his breathing. The brunette smirked at the other's wanton desperation and decided it would be too cruel to further tease the slave. So, Light bent forward and placed a doting kiss atop L's pinkened length, which elicited a gasp from the raven. The seductive torrents of noise that poured from those pale lips merely increased when Light slid his tongue across the head and toyed with L's slit. The sensations were almost unbearably good and the raven longed to be entirely engulfed in that wet, hot orifice.

" Light-sama…ahhh…Light-sama!" L panted his master's name over and over as the brunette kissed along his shaft before licking the underside and bringing his tongue up and across the receptive head. When, Light finally took the raven's length into his mouth, L cried out as he felt his cock be engrossed in such incredible, moist heat.

As Light began bobbing his head, L's fingers latched onto the bed linens and his knuckled turned deathly white. Those sex simulated movement's drove the raven wild and he bucked uncontrollably into his master's mouth. Light sputtered and coughed as his throat was penetrated by the raven's sizable erection. However, the maddening vibrations caused by this, seemed to only make the slave more frantic

Yet, Light through all his trouble was appeased by the delightful noises L issued, which ranged from pleasures mewls and purrs to hysterical moans and chants of Light's name.

Light sensed the raven was close and his suspicions were immediately affirmed by L.

" I-I'm…gonna…c-cum." he gasped as he clutched at the sheets and his entire form went rigid. Moments later, a heady nectar was released into Light's mouth and the raven fell flush against the comfortable bed. Light soon crawled up next to him to find that raven was wearily fending off sleep. Light stared into the raven's big, black eyes and L smiled weakly as he reached for his master. Light pulled the pasty man into a snug embrace, where he finally lost his war against sleep.

Light didn't drift off quite so quickly, but remained awake to admire the pale, slender man's features. He noticed the dark bags under L's closed eyes, his tumultuous ebony locks, and lastly his trim physique that sparked a pang of longing in the brunette. Truly, L was beautiful in his own right.

Not long after Light's observations of the man slumbering peaceful next to him, he too drifted into a sound sleep.

…

When morning came and Light was woken up by the usual call from Watari, L also awoke. He joined his master at the long breakfast table, where Light casually sipped a cup of coffee and read the newspaper. He continued to follow his master around like a lost puppy, until the brunette had finished his morning routine. L stood idly by as Light headed for the front door. There was an ache growing in his chest and he dreaded his master's upcoming absence. He had hoped Light would stay home after their previous engagements, but L surmised that Light must not be the type to enjoy giving pleasure. Therefore, last night had meant absolutely nothing to the gorgeous man.

L's quieted his thoughts as the elderly, head-servant named Watari ambled into the room. The old man handed Light a freshly ironed and pressed khaki blazer to go over his white button-down top.

" Thanks, Watari." Light muttered as he commenced buttoning the jacket. Once Light had finished he smiled at L and beckoned him closer. The raven approached his master curiously and stared calculatingly into those alluring chocolate eyes.

" How about a goodbye kiss, L?" Light questioned with a bright expression adorning his lovely, smooth face.

L blushed at the inquiry and worriedly cut his eyes toward Watari, who watched the two younger men with apparent mirth and amusement.

" Light-sama, we have an audience." he mumbled bashfully as he rubbed his foot against the heel of the other.

Light laughed jovially before pulling L into a full on mouth to mouth kiss and dipping him backwards. L wrapped his arms around Light's shoulders for support and soon forgot about Watari's presence as Light's ensnaring tongue swirled against his own. Light turned so that his back was to Watari and wantonly groped L's firm, supple backside. The raven let out a startled gasp and turned scarlet at Light's possessive display.

Light laughed wholeheartedly at the slaves prudent reaction and sweetly kissed him on the nose before he turned and departed. L watched wonderingly after the man and avoided meeting Watari's gaze.

" L, I'll be taking you to the doctor for a check up soon." the old man stated.

L nodded and continued to stare dazedly at the door his master had recently disappeared behind. He missed Light already.

…

**A/N**

**Yippee another update!! Aren't you happy? Yes or no? **

**Leave me a review and let me know!**

**Thanks so much everyone for last chapter's reviews. I was overjoyed!!**

**And if you haven't already heard I have the details for an upcoming story called **

"**Inner Sanctum" on my page and even a poll if you want to vote about it!! So feel free to look into it!!**

**Sends you love**


	12. The Release

**Obey Thy Master**

_LegacyofSamsara_

The sun shined brightly in the sky as L sat quietly in the backseat of one of Light's personal limo's. This particular one had sleek black paint and dark, tinted windows. The seats were made of expensive leather and there was a compartment that housed several bottles of fine wine. The red and shimmering white liquids splashed about in their glass containers as the limo jostled down Japan's busy streets.

L gazed indifferently about the spacious, unoccupied area surrounding him. The last time he rode in a vehicle, Light had been beside him. Therefore, without his master present, the raven was overcome by a loneliness that settled heavily in his chest. He deeply missed seeing Light's smooth, handsome features and his chocolaty, caramel eyes. He longed to feel Light's soft, doting kisses against his skin and feathery touches that enflamed his entire being. Yet, his master always had some form of business that needed tending and had very little time for him.

L was so engrossed in his romantic recollections of his master that he didn't much notice when the limo came to a stop, until Watari opened his door and flashed him an endearing smile.

" L, we are here." the old man stated matter-of-factly.

The raven nodded and stepped out the car where his porcelain flesh was assaulted by the viciously radiant streams of sunlight . He winced and gazed keenly at the small, white structure of the nearby clinic. He remember it from his previous visit and felt grateful that on this occasion he was much farther from death's monstrous clutches.

He felt Watari link their arms together and place his hand atop his clothed elbow as he guided the raven forward. L accepted the nurturing gesture without question and entered the building alongside the old fellow. He was sincerely appreciative for Watari's care. In fact, the elderly man had been most insightful recently. The gray headed caretaker had spoiled him immensely and claimed Light had ordered him to do so. Furthermore, Watari had proven to be a good conversationalist when L felt the urge to communicate with someone. However, L truly wanted to speak more frequently with his ever absent master.

L took a seat in the waiting room as Watari signed him in. Meanwhile, the pasty man's attention was captivated by a certain magazine called Cosmopolitan. L had never read a magazine before, but he had read snippets of Light's newspaper after the brunette had discarded it on the nearest tabletop. Yet, not once had L ever seen any of the newspaper articles have such suggestive if not bawdy titles such as _'100 Bedroom Tricks to Give Your Man the Best sex in His Entire Life' _and _' Sexy Things to do After Sex.'_

L momentarily gawked at the cover of the magazine adorned with a curvaceous woman in revealing attire as he silently marveled at the idea of tricking Light into his best sexual experience. How would he even go about such a thing? Better yet, he wondered how there could possibly be sexier things two people could do together besides sex. Truly, this magazine was a source of eternal knowledge, which he should read immediately so that he could instill its philosophy in his own life.

However, L was anxious about reading such lewd subject matter while occupying the same room as Watari. Certainly, the prudent old man would frown upon such reading material. Therefore, L took his usual crouching position and placed the magazine atop his bent thighs so that its promiscuous cover was hidden from the view of passersby . Meanwhile, he cautiously observed Watari from his peripheral as he turned to the listed pages of the curious topics on the magazine's cover.

During L's study of this new sensual information, he discovered that the mentioned techniques were quite intriguing and committed them tohis memory.

Sadly, he wasn't given overly long to process the data before his name was called out by a petite nurse with bleached hair. L rose from his seat, making sure to place the magazine face down in his chair, and approached the thin woman.

" Right this way, Sir." she chirped as she marked something on a clipboard.

L followed the dainty woman and Watari trailed quietly behind him. The nurse led them both down the familiar hallway and into a room with a colossal scale. The nurse weighed him and measured his height before scribbling something else onto that little clipboard of hers. She ushered L into a small room where the doctor would consult him and proceeded with the generic formality of asking him his symptoms. He remarked that he had none and this was just a check up. She eyed him doubtfully, but desisted in scrutinizing him further when he adapted into his usual gargoyle-like squat. Instead, she seemed ensnared by her notes.

" The doctor will be with you shortly." the nurse announced as she hurriedly slipped out the door, leaving L and Watari alone and in silence.

L remained seated in his odd fashion as he stared unabashedly at the old man as if waiting for the gray headed one to implement an interesting conversation. Yet, Watari seemed not to notice L's attention as he sustained a reserved air about himself. L sighed in exasperated boredom and attempted to entertain himself by fidgeting his thumb against his lips.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, which had been closed behind the nurse.

" Come in." Watari stated.

Almost instantaneously, the door jerked open and in stepped the same middle aged doctor from L's previous encounter at the hospital. The man smiled to project feigned warmth to his patient and L just stared back blankly.

" So, L, it would seem you're all better." the man announced, nearly as if he were talking to a child.

L merely nodded in response.

" Well, lets do a check up just to be certain." The doctor commented as he brought out a stethoscope. He pressed the device against L's chest and ordered him to breath deeply. The raven did as instructed, but when the doctor seemed to find nothing unsatisfactory, he placed the object against L's back and repeated the process.

" Uh hunh." the man remarked, as he put away the stethoscope and continued to examine L's pupils, ears, and mouth.

Once the doctor had finished, L looked at him inquiringly.

" Well, L, it appears you've regained your stamina and some weight. There are also no apparent signs of an infection or symptoms of any other illness. So your released!" the man stated before he politely dismissed himself.

Watari turned and nodded agreeably at the raven, as if to congratulate him on his regained vitality.

Once the two men had exited the hospital entirely, L watched as Watari pulled out a cell phone and began dialing someone's number. L was curious as to who, elderly head servant could be calling. Did the old man have a thriving social life outside his responsibility at Light's manor? L shrugged off the ridiculous assumption. It was highly unlikely that a man of Watari's age would go out at night and mingle. The idea was just illogical and absurd. Nevertheless, the question still remained 'who was Watari talking to?'

" Yes, Sir. It's Watari." the old man stated.

" Indeed, he was fully cleared." Watari remarked.

" Yes, I will head over, immediately." the elderly fellow complied.

As L listened intently to Watari's side of the conversation, he deduced that the individual on the other side of the line was most likely Light and that they were about to visit him at his office.

L eyed the old man inquiringly and the other met his gaze with a smile.

" The young master is adamant on seeing you, L."

L felt his heart skip at those words and possibly in anticipation. He was going to see Light and the handsome man wanted to see him!

**A/N**

**Yes! It is the fabled update so long been foretold!**

**Leave me a review to let me know what you think! Thanks for last chapters reviews!! **

**Sends you love!**


	13. Visit to the Workplace

**Obey Thy Master**

_LegacyofSamsara_

When L arrived at Light's office he was momentarily stunned by the magnificence of the towering structure. The building seemed to be solely made of glass panes and loomed mightily over the more moderate sized edifices which surrounded it. While, L was truly astounded by the gargantuan skyscraper he, however, did not revel in his mesmerized stupor for an extensively prolonged period. For, even his curious amazement and assessment of the majestic structure could not deter him from his plight. He wanted to see Light. He wanted to witness the workplace that fettered his brilliant master in noteworthy ambitions and industrial transactions. He would critically regard ever piece of furniture and employ who stole precious time away from him. He missed Light and wished the brunette would spend more time with him. Therefore, since company was his rival for Light's time, then L would analyze its capabilities to know exactly what he was up against.

As, L entered the spacious entrance room her noticed a monstrously large wooden desk which encased a petite woman decked out in dramatic classical, Hollywood-style apparel, her lips stained red with rogue, and her hair bleached blonde. The woman smiled courteously toward him as he approached her. As the distance between L and the clerk was shortened, the raven perceived her nametag which bore the name

" Wedy."

" What may I do for you, Sir?" she asked as she eyed his plain, casual attire with obvious detest.

" I am looking for Light Yagami." L stated in his hollow baritone.

" Who isn't ? He's a busy man. Do you have an appointment or, perhaps, your another walk-in, then take a number and wait over there." she stated nonchalantly as she pointed toward a lengthy line of men and women dressed in tidy fashionable suits with leather briefcases in hand. If L had been more acquainted with society's norms he would have perceived he was out of dress code; instead the raven merely shrugged. The woman eyed him expectantly and when L didn't budge she winced.

" Sir, if you don't have an appointment then you must stand in line like everyone else." she proclaimed. Her displeasure evident in her loud pronouncement.

L shook his head in disaccord with her offensive assumptions and remarked. " I have not an appointment and I did just walk in, but Light -sama urgently requested I visit him." L supplied.

The woman, labeled Wedy stared dubiously at the raven. Her stern almond eyes seemed to analyze him and his drab appearance contemptuously.

" Sir, since you are so insistent I shall contact Light-san. Please, be patient." she relented as she picked up a white corded phone atop the surface of her richly ornate desk. L watched the blonde dial a number and press the phone to her ear. A few moments eclipsed by silence passed before she spoke to an unseen individual on the other line.

" Yes, Light, sir?"

"…"

" This is Wedy."

"…"

" Well, there is a man at my desk who asserts your wish to see him."

" What's he look like? Well, ummm…" Suddenly the woman's sharp unyielding gaze looked over L's form. " He's sickly pale and has messy, black locks. He is dressed in jeans and a white tee." she stated in a rather disapproving manner.

"…"

" Are you sure you want me to send him up, sir? What about the dress code?" she asked hesitantly.

L couldn't hear Light's response, but due to the sudden wince that maligned the woman's pristine features, he surmised that the brunettes word's had been unpleasantly, caustic.

The Hollywood look-alike hung up the phone and pretended to be mildly interested in her dangerously long, red nails. Without lifting her gaze from its excavation of her lethal cuticles she tersely announced:

" Yagami-san's office is on the 28th floor in section A."

L ambled away from the brusque woman and looked about the room for an elevator or even a stairwell, but was able to perceive neither. Instead, he discovered an oddity of a contraption, which appeared to be an odd manifestation of mechanical stairs seemingly moving of their own accord. Beside the chairs was a panel glass topped with a handrail. As L watched others fearlessly boarded and ascended the strange structure, it was easy for him to deduce that this apparatus was some manner of a conveying device, but he was oblivious to where it delivered those who rode it. Perhaps, it would take him to the 28th floor or even to his demise. Nevertheless, he drew closer to the mechanism only to hesitate just before stepping onto its seemingly floating steps. This caused the some person behind the raven to let out an irritated sigh.

" What's the matter with you? Haven't you seen an escalator before?" the rude person hissed before shoving L aside and stepping onto the machine, which the raven now knew was referred to as an escalator.

L remained motionless at the base of the device as he watched wearily after the gruff man, whose figure was lifted securely onto the next floor. His cautious observation allotted L the confidence to ride the escalator, but did not entirely allay his trepidation toward this novel contraption. So he nervously strode onto the escalator, which without further mishaps transported him to the next level and the next, until eventually he found himself on the 28th floor.

L stumbled off the escalator and onto the tiled floor where he noted he was currently located in narrow hallway. The walls were painted a deep gray and bore directional arrows that differentiated between section A and section B. The pasty man adhered to the indications of the sign and wandered down the empty hallway until he came to a solitary door, which he pushed ajar.

As the raven crossed the threshold of the room he discovered it was filled with a cluster of cubicles occupied by tastefully dressed men and women hunched over important documents and blueprints. Careful not to disturb the studious workers, L quietly made his way passed the maze of booths and inconspicuously seated himself in his abnormal fashion on a small, wooden bench. Nearby, lingered a desk separate from all the others and much more sizable in comparison.

A lively-looking young , Asian man sat at the desk with his heels propped lethargically atop its clean surface. At first glance the fellow appeared to be over-viewing some seemingly official papers, yet, L knew otherwise the moment he spotted a rather obscene image of a busty female peeked out from the documents. L snickered at the worker's tactlessness and the noise managed to get the others attention. The worker blushed and hurriedly put away his naughty materials, before a warm, inviting smile surfaced on his face as he beckoned the raven toward him. As the pasty man drew closer to the employee he read his nametag, which read 'Matsuda'.

" May, I help you, sir?" the overtly amiable fellow questioned.

" Yes, I am here to speak with Light." L stated plainly.

" I'm Matsuda, his executive assistant. Yagami-san's office is located directly behind the bench you were previously seated on." the exuberant worker admitted. " Let me inform him you are here, but who shall I say you are?"

" L" the raven stated as he turned aloofly to peer interestedly at the door, which was labeled by a sign that neatly read : Light Yagami, Head of Corporation.

" Yes, Yagami-san, a man named L is here to see you." he heard Matsuda say.

"…"

" Yes, sir." Matsuda complied before he hung up and L turned to look inquiringly at the cheery man.

" Yagami-san, says your are welcome in his office." the fellow chirped as he gazed avidly at L, apparently interested in the connection between the peculiar man and his boss. Yet, L didn't feel particularly inclined to inform the man that Light was his master, so he strolled toward the door and entered without pausing to knock.

As L shut the door behind himself he mutedly perused the room's contents. The items in Light's office consisted of several tall filing cabinets, an elegantly carved oak desk, and a bookshelf spotted with a few elite volumes on such drastically varying topics which ranged from good communication skills to the architecture of ancient Rome. Yet, L was acutely aware of how each selection held significant purpose toward Light Yagami's personal modus operandi.

When L spotted Light the brunet was at his desk, situated in a green-cushioned chair with his legs crossed in a rather effeminate way, as he browsed a thick stack of papers. Before L even dared to approach Light he studied the man's attractive features in an attempt to deduce his master's current disposition. Not many could proficiently read Light's seemingly vacant expression, but L noticed the slight narrowing of those caramel eyes and from this he derived that Light was annoyed.

Others would have easily misinterpreted Light's countenance and assumed the brunet was unaffected by his current, mundane task, yet L wasn't fooled. The raven, himself, was a master of faux indifference and banal masks. Therefore, Light had never been able to deceive him with that lofty, pretentious façade, which was rendered ineffectual as far of the pasty man was concerned. He alone was able to see what lay beyond Light's collected demeanor, but sometimes what L perceived was not nearly as pristine and alluring as Light luscious exterior. Yet, the delicate manner in which Light spoke to him and the way those ruddy lips curved into an amiable smile had such an entrancing effect on the raven that he feared eventually more than his body would be resigned to Light's disposal.

The raven cleared his throat in an attempt to gain Light's attention, but the brunette, although he was quite aware of L's presence, continued to feign ignorance. However, L was far too sensible to believe Light still remained unaware of his appearance. Actually, it was quite obvious to the raven that Light was undoubtedly taunting him and L, who admittedly had a childish nature couldn't muster the maturity to ignore being ignored.

So with cat-like agility he crept behind the seated male and peered curiously over the top the chair hoping steal a glance at the information the papers bore. Unfortunately, as the wild-haired man attempted to read over the other's shoulder, he despairingly discerned that the paperwork was typed in a foreign language. L let out a defeated sigh, but persisted his meddlesome antics by prodding his master in the back of his head. He mutedly noted how pleasurably silky those auburn tresses felt against his skin and proceeded his dexterous fiddling with Light's hair as he became further captivated by the enjoyable sensation it evoked.

Meanwhile, Light, who had become thoroughly sidetracked by the raven's affectionate ministrations, furrowed his brow in discontent at his loss of concentration The brunet immediately turned to face the cause of his distraction and his anger shone brightly by the furious glint in his sepia orbs.

" L, what do you think you are doing?" Light hissed.

" I believe I am deterring Light-sama from his trivial , workaholic routine." L commented offhandedly .

Light rose from his chair and stared challengingly into L's emotionless black pits, which watched him in resigned fascination. The brunet suddenly became essentially aware of how truly appealing he found L's blank countenance. Light surmised that it was just one of the many incomprehensible facets that he liked about the man. The mystery in those enchanting onyx orbs merely intensified Light's longing to erupt a trace of tangible emotions to stain that stoic, porcelain face. Moreover, Light knew he could do this and he would. L was his, after all.

The brunet looked the raven up and down, blatantly appraising the pale man with his eyes. There was no reason for Light to subdue his attraction to the other male. L was cognizant of Light's desire and could not object to satiating his master's needs.

A mischievous smirk crossed L's pastel lips as he parted the soft buds to speak:

" Is Light-sama distracted yet?" he questioned as he reached out to lovingly adjust Light's collar. Yet, the raven's tender advances were rejected as Light swatted away the pale man's doting touch.

" Hardly." the brunet snarled as he re-seated himself and continued to skim documents. For the most part his discourteous actions were simply administered to further toy with his precious L. He knew the jab would slice straight into L's pride, but he liked to make the raven vulnerable. If riled L would be more emotionally susceptive and Light loathed being unable to get a reaction from the panda-like male.

Without a word directed towards Light's snippy evasion, L mentally checked "_toying suggestively with your lover's collar or tie ." _off the list of moves memorized from the helpful magazine he previously discovered in the hospital waiting room. His first attempt at salacious flirting had failed, but he had an entire repertoire of seduction strategies.

_If at first you don't succeed_…_proceed until failure is no longer an option!_

L just simply wouldn't settle for being ignored and if Light berated him, L could handle it. He simply wanted a bit of attention. He wanted to know he was more significant than some lousy pile of paperwork Light could surely have someone else sort through. This was no longer a matter of empowerment through seduction, but a matter of pride.

It was time to put plan B into motion.

L made to move, but in the process he stumbled and 'accidentally' tripped all over the chair Light was seated in. L's dramatic slip knocked the papers out of Light's hand and scattered them in numerous jumbled piles across the carpeted floor. As Light perceived the chaotic disorder of the paperwork, a grimace marred his handsome features. He had spent the entire day organizing those documents!

Frantic rage the coursed violently through the brunet; yet, he retained his composure and merely fixed L with a resentful scowl. The raven pouted at the vehement look Light shot his way, but was encouraged none-the-less. With an impish smile he squirmed uncomfortably as he settled into his awkward position atop both Light's lap and the arms of his chair. L's motion's elicited a perky response from Light's nether regions and he bit his tongue to contain the delighted gasp that threatened to surface.

L, was temporarily oblivious to the tent forming in the crotch of Light's jeans since his weight was mostly supported by the chair rather than Light's lap. The raven leaned up, pressing his elbows into the chair drawing his face closer to his master's. This enabled L looked deeply into the eyes of the man, who owned him and he felt his heart rate quicken at the amorous glint which encompassed that almond gaze.

Lights expression suddenly softened and his hand rose to gently cup one of L's pale cheeks in his hand. The wild-haired man's dark, obsidians widened in surprise, but was L further astonished when a pair of hungry lips smashed into his own eager mouth. The kiss was voracious and insistent, but nonetheless passionate due to the mutual need both participants felt. The sheer force of Light's rapidly undulating lips made L tremble within the tan arms that now encompassed his slight form in a claiming embrace. Light's tongue darted between L's parted lips and ravished the hot cavern with a searching caress. It was so entrancing that L had forgotten how to breathe and only remembered he needed air once Light had pulled away to catch his own breath.

" Mmm, L , your so delicious." Light purred suggestively, his hot breath fanning against the outer shell of the raven's ear.

A brilliant blush suffused L's pallid cheeks in radiating color as he detected the innuendo behind Light's words. He recalled the incredibly decadent fellatio Light had performed and the blissfully, enrapturing pleasure that had ensued. L wondered what it would be like to encase Light's rigid length in his mouth and taste him. The notion excited the ebony-haired man and he bucked his hips down into the arousal he vaguely detected as it pressed against his backside.

Light let out a mellifluous groan that only succeeded in further encouraging the pasty man.

" Oh, Light-sama!" L cried as the man beneath him ground against him. The swift, repetitive movements of Light's hips producing an intense friction between the two men.

Light jumped up drawing the raven into his arms and pressed him into the desk. As L's back collided into the hard wooden structure he gave Light a disoriented look. He hadn't yet registered Light's intentions and could not comprehend why his master had sadistically pushed him onto the edge of the desk. However, when Light removed his generic white top, L began to understand. He wrapped his pliant arms around the brunet and pressed their bodies together.

Light groaned and wrenched them apart and fixed L with a serious look.

" I can't hold out much longer, L. I need you now!" he whispered urgently.

" Yes." L cooed. " Light-sama, should take me if he wishes."

" Oh, god, yes." Light whined.

"But idolatry isn't necessary, Light-sama." L quipped.

However, Light was in no mood to humor L's odd, comedic retorts. Instead, he began licking and kissing L's neck till he finally resorted to forceful nips. His canines settled into the raven's pale flesh until his oral assault gave way to a metallic tang. Light gladly lapped up L's blood and when finished he withdrew his mouth to reveal a pronounced love-bite. Light continued marking his toy, making his way down L's body until he reached the waistband of the older male's jeans. Light rose to his feet and L clung to the brunet, his breaths coming out in erotic pants. Light stared into those half-lidded obsidians and smirked wickedly.

" L?"

" Yes, master?" L practically gushed, his barricades long abandoned and his stimulated hormones pushing his reserved nature into the back of his mind.

" Take of your pants." Light demanded.

L froze and gazed at the auburn haired man for a moment as if he hadn't understood the command. Then, abrupt comprehension alighted those dark orbs and his deft fingers began to unbutton his jeans in a slow deliberate manner, which filled Light with eager anticipation. Once the denim attire had been exposed of, L stood before Light in all of his naked glory. Light's honey orbs flickered over L's lean torso and his toned, lithe legs before darting back up to ogle his pink, elongated manhood, which sprouted proudly from a patch of dark curls.

Light grabbed L's pulsing arousal and jerked it cruelly, causing the raven to wince at the slight discomfort the action entailed. Light let go of L's penis and looked the ebony-haired man straight in the eyes. However, L perceived something almost sinister in his master's expression that made him want to look away.

" L, this is not your treat today; it's mine." Light stated with a sadistic smile as he began unzipping his khaki slacks. Onyx orbs widened, but no other response came from the older male. L's silence continued even as Light's hand drifted slowly down his notched spine and settled on his buttocks. Light groped L's rump possessively as he turned the raven so that his backside was pressed to Light's front.

"In fact, L, this will be your punishment for the sass your pretty mouth delivered in the hospital." Light remarked as he pressed his hardened length between L's buttocks and moved it tauntingly over the raven's puckered entrance, causing the wild-haired man to shiver. Light placed a guiding hand on L's shoulder blade and the raven obediently bent forward so that he was leaned fully over the desk. Light molded his physique against L's bowed form and as he pushed into the raven's unprepared passage the dark-haired man let out a shrill shriek and clutched desperately at the adjacent corners of the desk. A wave of pain crashed through the pasty man as Light submerged his immense length inside that extremely tight orifice. L's muscles clamped defensively down onto Light's arousal causing the brunet to grunt and thrust more forcefully.

" Oh! L …so tight…" Light groaned.

Agonized sobs issued from the raven's mouth as Light continued to push deeper into him, tearing him, and dominating any resistance his body instinctually displayed. Tears flowed freely from his eyes and streaked his cheeks. He wanted Light to stop, he wanted the torment to end, but he could not make it happen. He wasn't privileged enough to deny Light's rights to his body. So he suffered wordlessly as his masters rigid pole pushed in and out. In and out, over and over as if his suffering would never cease. Once Light's length was fully encased inside L's quivering form it did not once hit his pleasure centre. Therefore, the raven deduced that the other was intentionally avoiding his prostate.

Suddenly, the momentum of Light's thrusts increased and the entire desk joined L in his tremulous state. The panda man bit his bottom lip repeatedly hoping to stifle his thunderous cries, but it was to no avail. His pained sobs poured relentlessly from his mouth in a symphony of misery and despair. Yet, he never once begged Light to stop, because pleasure or pain he belonged to his master.

" L, I'm…going to…" Light warned as he slammed into the pasty man one last time before spilling his warm, sticky fluid inside the other, who shuddered with relief that his torment would subside to be replaced with the dull aches from his internal wounds. Light removed his softened length from the raven and refastened his pants. L's knees gave way , but Light caught him and gathered the slave's naked form into his arms. However, L turned away from his master, unwilling to face the man, who had violently taken him and not granted him a bit of pleasure.

Light burrowed his nose in L's dark mane and took a whiff of the strawberry scent that permeated his tresses.

" You'll continue to be a good pet from now on? Won't you, L." Light coaxed.

L glared at Light in a stubborn, chilly manner as he wearily mumbled:

" Yes, master."

" Good." Light smiled and kissed the man gently on the nose. " Perhaps, I'll reward you later, but only if you are mindful of your behavior."

" Yes, master." L sighed as he curled up into an uncomfortable ball inside the other's arms.

**A/N**

**Yay!**

**Hoped you like the update! Leave me a comment to let me know what you think! Thanks, everyone who reviewed last chapter! I appreciate it very much! **

**Also, the reason I waited so long to update was because I didn't get very many reviews last chapters. So, I held out on you guys as 'punishment'!! Lol!**

**Sends you love!**


	14. He's Gay

**

* * *

**

Obey Thy Master

_LegacyofSamsara_

After the unpleasant union inside Light's office, L remained entirely unclothed as he nestled into a fetal-like curl atop the brunet's lap. Light wrapped his arms tightly around the raven, who likewise clung anxiously onto him intent on stealing a few more moments of the charming man's time. The pale man adamantly wanted much more than the unseemly tryst which had recently occurred. Yet, he knew not how to appropriately convey such a farfetched aspiration.

As L contemplated his feelings and whether or not he should dare attempt to communicate them, there was a sudden boisterous noise which breeched the comfortable silence between the two men. It was the raucous blare of the phone which caused L to jolt in surprise and tumble to the floor. He winced as his backside collided painfully with the ground and eyed the younger man expectantly. Surely Light would give him an assisting hand. Yet, his anticipation earned him nothing more than a bemused snicker from the handsome youth as he reached for the noisy device atop his desk, which was in total disarray due to their recent deeds.

Dark obsidians observed somewhat apathetically as Light brought the phone to his ear, intently ignoring the pale man as his unbidden lust retreated behind a calm façade. L, to his own dismay, noted the abrupt change in his master's disposition and bitterly surmised that Light's ability to fluctuate between raw, uninhibited desire to collected indifference was merely another sign of how insignificant he truly was.

L continued to brood pensively over his apparent abandonment , but didn't entirely negate his attention from the conversation that nearby ensued.

" Hello?" came Light's smooth tenor as he spoke into the telephone.

"…"

" Well, yes I was momentarily detained." Light stated.

" …"

" No, no. I had a visitor." came the brunet's next remark to whoever was on the line.

" …"

" WHAT'S SHE DOING HERE !?" Light's tone suddenly increased several octaves and became discernibly more hostile.

"…"

" Absolutely not! Keep her detained. I don' t care, just whatever you do keep her away from me." Light insisted.

" …"

"She what? How could you let that bumbling idiot make a fool out of you?" Light hissed as he slammed down the phone.

L blinked rapidly at the auburn-haired man's enthrallment and looked on with peaked interest as he wondered who this female was that enraged his master and what she had done to earn his disfavor.

Soon L would wish he had never pondered such a damnable inquiry.

Soon L would understand exactly what was meant by the old cliché, " Curiosity killed the cat."

* * *

The door to Light's office slung open and melodramatically slammed against his wall to make way for a similarly theatric individual. Into the room strutted a beaming blonde, floridly bedecked in black laces and dark, ghoulish accessories to accentuate clothing that was far more absent than present.

" Liiight, Misa-Misa is carrying your love child!" the woman chirped excitedly.

However, the bouncy spring in her step came to an immediate standstill as she observed the naked raven-haired male sprawled across the carpet and the famous Light Yagami with his fly scandalously undone. Her cheerful expression dissipated and she eyed the two other occupants of the room with what seemed to be a mixture of disbelief and anger. Her glossed lips parted, but the woman appeared momentarily lost for words. Yet, L waited in amusement for the vocal lashing that was certainly underway, eager to hear her inarticulate cries of betrayal, the same sense of treachery he felt on behalf of the unfaithful, gorgeous misanthrope. For, both the brazen statement that had siphoned out of that woman's lips and the familiarly overwhelming scent of her exotic perfume were enough to alert L to her identity. It was that same lurid scent he recalled which had permeated Light after those late night business parties he frequented and it was far too easy for the intelligent raven to deduce that this woman was Light's other bedroom partner.

" Liiight, how could you do this to your Misa-Misa!" she whined as tears trickled down her cheeks.

Yet, although he and this flamboyant woman were coalesced in the bitter revelation of their beloved's duplicity, L felt a seething revulsion infiltrate his senses toward the vivacious, dimwit that stood before him as she openly proclaimed her attachment to Light, because it was something he would never be able to do.

Light looked from the traumatized girl in his doorway to the nude disarrayed figure on his floor as he detachedly took in the recently unfolded effects. Light zipped his pants and rose slowly from his seat to approach Misa and pat her consolingly on the shoulder.

" Misa, you are making a scene." he stated through gritted teeth.

The woman forced a smile as she rubbed at her splotchy red eyes and embraced Light, much to the consternation of the panda man.

" Misa-Misa, knows her Light cares for her. This must be some mean trick Light is playing on his Misa-Misa, right?" the deluded woman dumbly asked.

Light merely sighed and didn't even bother to vocalize a response. For once the neglected L felt he was on the edge of tears. Light had deliberatly stepped passed him to Misa and she thought his sexual involvement with the handsome man was nothing more than a priggish joke. L truly believed he could not be further wronged or insulted. Yet, sadly, he was incorrect in his assumption.

Light turned to look at him with his steely pair of almond orbs, however, their was neither consideration nor mercy in his penetrating gaze.

" L, please dress yourself and wait outside on the bench." Light demanded hardheartedly.

L's head dropped gloomily as he busied himself with the task of gathering his scattered attire to replace it on his lean form.

Once he was fully clothed he quietly headed for the door, but he took one last glance at his master only to witness the blonde woman deliver a kiss to his master's lips before the brunet pushed her away. The sight caused L to scream internally, but outwardly he remained unfazed as he shut the door to Light's office behind himself and occupied the wooden bench nearby. The raven took on his odd crouch and he stared determinedly at the carpeted floor as his bitten finger nails dug painfully into the denim material of his jeans. He felt sick and even livid at the image of that woman's lascivious lips on his master's, but he suffered in silence.

Nearby, the oblivious Matsuda sat at his desk grinning widely at L. The raven peered almost darkly back at the other, who remained unaffected.

" That was the famous Misa Amane." Matsuda chirped.

L just stared at the babbling man.

" She is both the fiancé and co-star of the mainstream celebrity, Ryuga Hideki. Yet, she is also enamored with Light-san." the man announced with a brilliant twinkle in his eyes.

L persisted in his blank glare and wondered why the other man was relentlessly adding salt to his wounds.

" Although, I doubt the baby Misa is carrying is Light's. Oddly, he has never been attracted to her and has routinely rejected her advances, but now I know why." Matsuda stated as he squealed in a manner that was uncharacteristic of any man. " He's gay!"

L was now earnestly gazing at the man, mutedly repenting for his folly in considering him a moron, when he had just proven to be a flowing fountain of wisdom.

The raven was about to insist the man further enlighten him, when the door to Light's office opened. Misa stepped out with a pouty expression and Light trailed behind her as she approached the pallid man.

" L-kun, Misa-Misa is sorry. She did not know Light had a boyfriend." the woman apologized in a n obnoxiously whiny tone.

L blushed when he heard the term 'boyfriend' directed toward him. Something inside his stomach leaped at that word. L wondered if it was possible that Light considered him worthy of such a status or had the air-headed female taken Light's words out of context somehow. L looked at Light, who likewise was looking at him and noted that there was nothing in Light's eyes that seemed to object to the woman's words. At this realization the blush that covered L's wan cheeks darkened.

_Maybe, just maybe I have obtained a bit of Light's affection._

Beneath L's blank surface he was content and so completely lost in his own happiness that he remained unaware of Misa's doleful exit. In fact, he didn't notice her absence until Light crouched down beside him and flashed an alluring bright smile.

" L, let's go too." Light murmured.

L nodded and followed the man he adored.

* * *

Later that evening Light was alone inside his library bent over a thick philosophical volume, when the creaking of a door met his ears. He lifted his head to ascertain the source of the noise and even though the room was dim-lit, he quickly espied the alabaster skin of his dark-haired slave.

L amidst the shadows of the tall book-cases was tip-toeing in unsuccessful stealth toward his master. Light smiled knowingly to himself and waited patiently for the pasty man to draw closer.

A few moments passed before L stepped out the darkness dressed in a thin, black kimono that sensually complimented his fair skin. Light ogled the raven appraisingly and L flashed him a coy look before letting the material fall away to reveal his _au naturel _form underneath.

Light stared hungrily at the other man as he carelessly cast his book aside and rose from his chair. He moved toward the older man and embraced him. L wished the arms around him would never let him go and that Light would never leave his side.

" Light-sama." L whispered in a heady tone.

" Don't worry, L. I am all yours." Light stated assumingly.

The raven's large black eyes widened even further as he searched Light's eyes for reassurance.

" Since I've had you, no one else will suffice." Light admonished as he leaned in and covered the raven's pale lips with his own.

L eagerly yielded his mouth to his master and yearned to surrender so much more, but Light pulled away and gazed thoughtfully into L's murky orbs.

" Tonight you must sleep with me in my bed." Light declared.

"Yes, master." L mumbled, his face a brilliant red hue, as he gathered the silk kimono around his figure and left the brunet to his studies.

* * *

**A/N**

**Update!  
**

**Sorry about the wait. This chapter had me perplexed for quite sometime. I had to make somewhat of a transition in this one that was slightly difficult to convey at first. I hope you liked and it was worth the wait. **

**Review and let me know what you think!**

**I received so many reviews last chapter that I was overjoyed beyond belief. I didn't know what to do with myself!! Although, I'm sure my readers would say "Update!". So I did and I tried to make this chapter an extremely nice as a show of gratitude. Thanks so much!!**

**Sends you love!**


End file.
